Nunca Se Muestra Debilidad Frente A Un Enemigo
by KaguraSakata18
Summary: Kagura decide ayudar a Hinowa y Tsukuyo, quien se encontraban en apuros debido a una visita inesperada. Y, adivinen quien se entera. Fic OkiKagu. Disfruten :)
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic salio de la nada, ni se adonde se dirige tampoco, pero es una improvisación. Espero que les guste**

 **Giintama es de Sorachi-sensei, y desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Pero Sorachi es el mejor, y yo sería un desastre xD**

 **Kagura tiene 17**

 **Okita Sougo tiene 21**

 **Gintoki tiene 28**

 **Este fic transcurre 3 años después donde Gintoki conoce a Kagura, Shinpachi esta de viaje con Otae (Vacaciones)**

 **Lean y Disfruten!**

\- Gin-chan, me voy! Regreso más tarde!- Kagura, grito desde la puerta, a punto de salir a pasear a Sadaharu

\- Oí oí mocosa! Ven aquí!- Dijo Gintoki, parado junto al televisor de brazos cruzados – Hoy es tu turno de cocinar, y si te quieres ir igual- Gintoki tomo una bolsa de sukombu en su mano izquierda- tiraré lo que compraste a la basura.

Kagura se quedó tiesa en su lugar, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

\- E-eso fue fácil- una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Gintoki - Esta niña... Hace 3 años que vive conmigo.. Y es la primera vez que me toma la palabra. De alguna manera, me alegra.- Gintoki se sentó en el sofá a leer su Jump mientras veía la televisión. Pasaron exactamente 45 minutos y Kagura ingresó a la sala con el almuerzo en las manos. Había cocinado ramen, lo que sorprendió a Gintoki

\- T-Tu… C-como es que sabes cocinar ramen?- Dijo Gintoki, sumamente sorprendido por ver lo que Kagura cocino, hasta pensaba que lo había comprado, cosa que molestó a Kagura

-Ya ya.. Era solo una broma, pero hablando enserio, donde aprendiste a cocinar ramen? Esta delicioso!- Decía Gintoki mientras disfrutaba del ramen que Kagura había hecho

-Ah, Hinowa me enseño a cambio de que trabaje en Yoshiwara por una noche- Dijo Kagura sentándose frente a Gintoki dispuesta a comenzar a comer. Gintoki se ahogó con los fideos y comenzó a toser

-Que qué!- Gintoki ya recuperado, cuestionó a su hija adoptiva- Q-Qué rayos es eso de que comenzaste a trabajar en Yoshiwara?

\- Ah… Bueno, eso fue…

 **Días antes…**

-Oh, Kagura-chan! Que gusto verte- Saludó alegremente Hinowa

-Kagura, que bueno verte otra vez- Saludo Tsukuyo- Que te trae por aquí?

-Hola Hinowa, Tsuky.- Kagura les devolvió el saludo igual de amable- Nada en particular. Solo quería deshacerme de Gin-chan, ya que sigue diciéndome que limpie la casa, como Pattsan no estará aquí por un tiempo debido a su viaje con la anego, me escapé-Dijo en tono inocente

-Oh ya veo- Decía Hinowa mientras servía té para acompañar con la charla

\- Por otro lado, Kagura, no crees que..

-Jefa!- La interrumpió una integrante del Hiakka- Tenemos un problema

-Que ocurre- Preguntaron ambas mujeres

-Acaba de llegar esta carta- La integrantes del Hiakka le entrego la carta, Tsukuyo se sorprendió al ver quien enviaba la carta –E-esto es.. Una carta del Shogunato- Dijo mientras le entregaba la carta a Hinowa

-Mmm, ya veo. Al parecer tendremos una visita importante de unos extranjeros familiarizados con el Bakufu- Decía mientras seguía leyendo- Como son importantes, habrán muchos guardias del Bakufu, y están pidiendo a las mujeres más bellas de Yoshiwara

-Hinowa-sama!- Gritaba una cortesana mientras llegaba corriendo

-Qué bueno que llegaste Minase-chan, necesito que llames a Mikoto, Karuha, Haruka y a..

-Lo siento Hinowa-sama, pero Mikoto, Karuha y otras 3 cortesanas más están enfermas, he venido a informarle que ellas piden su permiso para poder faltar y recuperarse- Dijo la cortesana inclinando su cabeza

-Claro que sí, pero qué les ocurrió?- Pregunto angustiada Hinowa

-Al parecer es solo una intoxicación, ya que anoche estuvieron con un hombre y comieron algo que él trajo del espacio, lo cual les hizo sentir mal- Explicaba la cortesana

-Ya veo, diles que se recuperen pronto, y que no vuelvan a comer cosas extrañas- Decía preocupada Hinowa- Y si Haruka se encuentra bien, dile que venga aquí

-Si! Gracias Hinowa-sama- Dicho esto, la cortesana se retiró

-Mmm, ahora que haremos, ellas realmente son hermosas y son las más pretendidas, pero por lo menos Haruka no está enferma

-Tienes razón, solo tendremos que encontrar a otra 3 más, no te preocupes Hinowa yo las buscaré- Dijo segura Tsukuyo

-Yo las ayudaré – Kagura, había escuchado todo, puesto que seguía allí, y estaba en su deber ayudar a sus preciadas amigas

-Claro que no Kagura, tú no eres una cortesana y no sabes lo que hay que hacer. Por otra parte, sabes lo que pasará si Gintoki se entera?!- Tsukuyo se negaba a que Kagura quiera ayudar con esto

-Gin-chan entenderá, además, ya no soy una niña, tengo 17 años y no soy fea, la Anego me dijo que soy demasiado bella, y es cierto- Kagura se agarraba de la cintura mientras decía esto, haciendo una pose provocativa

-Kagura-chan, agradezco tu ayuda, pero si Gin-san se enfada contigo por tu buena intención de querer ayudar?- Hinowa estaba preocupada por lo que le haría el permanentado cuando se entere de esto

-No me importa, el hace lo que quiere y yo hago lo mismo, pero esto no será gratis Hinowa- Kagura se paró derecha y agachó su cabeza

\- Por favor Hinowa, enséñame a cocinar!- Decía Kagura- Estoy harta de que Gin-chan se queje de mi preciada cocina, por eso, por favor, te lo pido

Hinowa y Tsukuyo la vieron inseguras, pero al poco tiempo Hinowa aceptó, dejando a Tsukuyo preocupada y en contra de todo esto

-Pero solo serás una ayudante, no dejaremos que se quiera propasar contigo, yo estaré allí vigilando-Tsukuyo estaba totalmente en contra, pero ya que Hinowa la aceptó, ella no podía decir más

-Claro Tsuky- Kagura se puso en pose militar

-Entonces ven mañana, para que te enseñe a preparar un delicioso obento que le encante a Gin-san- Hinowa le regalo una sonrisa a Kagura

-Sí, Gracias Hinowa! Pero, cuando es que viene ese hombre?- Preguntó Kagura

-Umh, el estará aquí dentro de 6 días, así que mientras tanto buscaremos a 2 más cortesanas que estén junto a ti

-Si Hinowa, entonces, vendré mañana!- Dicho esto, Kagura se despidió con un saludo y se dirigió a su hogar nuevamente

 **Volviendo al presente…**

-No! Me opongo totalmente! Con el permiso de quién? Me niego rotundamente! Tú no tienes por qué trabajar en un lugar como ese! Yo no lo voy a permi..

-Ya cállate!- Kagura lo golpeó contra la mesa para que se calle- solo es por una noche, y no trabajaré como cortesana, lo hare como asistente, ya que Hinowa necesita ayuda y yo me ofrecí, ella a cambio me enseñó como cocinar. Así que no te preocupes Gin-chan, no haré nada malo- Kagura sonreía mientras decía esto. Gintoki la miro con enfado

\- Kagura, Tienes idea de que es lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Gintoki aún más enfadado

-Todavía no, ya que fue hace 3 días que me ofrecí- Decía Kagura mientras continuaba comiendo rápidamente

-HACE 3 DÍAS.! DEBISTE DECIRMELO DE INMEDIATO!- Esta vez Gintoki se paró de golpe y miraba con unos ojos llenos de enfado contra Kagura, que seguía comiendo

-Quería darte la sorpresa- Kagura volvió a sentar a Gintoki en su lugar- Además, Tsuky me dijo que estará allí conmigo

-Mocosa glotona.. Agh.. Está bien, pero solo si yo te acompaño, no permitiré que alguien se quiera acercar a ti con intenciones oscuras!- Gintoki se paró de golpe decidido, y Kagura no se pudo negar, ya que sabía que solo de ese modo podría trabajar sin que él la buscara cada media hora para llevarla de regreso casa.

Había pasado dos días desde la discusión con Gintoki, aunque él había aceptado, todavía se seguía oponiendo, lo que la ponía completamente enojada, motivo por el que ella había salido a pasear a Sadaharu. Caminaba totalmente tranquila por las calles de Kabuki-chou con su preciado sukombu en su mano derecha, mientras que en la otra sostenía su paraguas morado. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre cansada

-Gin-chan es totalmente molesto- Decía mientras continuaba comiendo su sukombu

Mientras Kagura estaba sentada, cierto muchacho, quien caminaba molesto porque su asesinato numero 265423 contra Hijikata había fracasado, la divisó, y pensó que se sentiría mejor si la molestaba y peleaban un rato y se acercó a ella

-Oí china, quítate de mi lugar

Kagura se giró en su dirección, reconoció esa voz, había tenido otra discusión con Gin-chan y no tenía ánimos para lidiar con otro idiota

-Sádico, no molestes, no tengo ánimos de soportar a otro idiota

-Qué ocurre? Estas en tus días?- Pregunto con su tono burlón, pero Kagura no se dejaba provocar, sabía que si comenzaban a pelear, tendría otro tema más el cual discutir con Gintoki

-No es eso sádico, no te importa, solo vete y déjame sola, quieres?- Kagura ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo, no quería que el sádico vea que estaba a punto de llorar, se sentía totalmente frustrada y triste porque no le gustaba pasar los días discutiendo con su preciado amigo-padre

Sougo se dio cuenta de esto y se sentó a su lado, lo cual sorprendió a Kagura

-Qué haces bastardo? Acaso no sabes lo que significan las palabras LARGATE-Esto último lo dijo en voz alta

\- No haré lo que tú me digas, no eres mi dueña- Sougo apoyó sus brazos en el asiento recostándose- Pero ya que estoy aquí, no te gustaría largar toda esa frustración que tienes?

Kagura lo miro sorprendida, haciendo que Sougo se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

-No te hagas una idea equivocada, solo quiero saber lo que te pasa para luego burlarme de ti- Decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo, Kagura no entendió muy bien lo que trato de decir, solo la palabra burla se quedó en su cabeza

-Eres un maldito sádico idiota- Kagura se comenzó a reír y comenzó a contarle todo a Sougo, haciendo que él, a medida que escuchaba todo, apriete sus puños con furia y unas cuantas venas se le remarquen en el rostro

Kagura le estaba contando todo, que las discusiones que tenía con Gintoki todos los días la estaban agotando y entristeciendo, porque era la primera vez que Gintoki y ella tenían una pelea de esta magnitud, ya que antes se disculpaban de cada pequeño problema que tenían, ahora él la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual entristecía a Kagura, ya que ella realmente lo quería demasiado, también el origen del problema.

Cuando Sougo escuchó el porqué de sus discusiones se enfadó completamente, haciendo que un aura maligna lo cubra totalmente y las personas que se encontraban cerca se alejen. Pero como Kagura era lenta, no se había dado cuenta de esto. Cuando termino de contar su historia, se recostó sobre el asiento y lo miro de reojo, notando su furia

-Entonces trabajaras de prostituta por una noche?-Sougo se acercó al rostro de Kagura, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda

\- Si es así, déjame comprarte

Kagura estaba a punto de golpearlo por lo que le dijo, sin embargo Sougo, se percató de esto y la tomó por ambos brazos, haciendo que se acerquen demasiado

Sin poder decir algo, y sin darse cuenta, Sougo la estaba besando. Era un beso lleno de enojo y lujuria, Kagura no sabía qué hacer, quiso empujarlo lejos, pero sus brazos no se movían, no entendía porque. Sintió su roce de lengua, lo que la hizo temblar, y por acto reflejo, abrió su boca, permitiendo la entrada del intruso. Sougo agarro de la cintura a Kagura para profundizar el beso, y ella inconscientemente paso sus manos por su cuello llegando a su cabello y tirando hacia ella, mientras masajeaban sus lenguas en un acto de placer y lujuria, no querían separarse, pero si no lo hacían, se quedarían sin aire.

Se separaron, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro. Sougo limpió la línea de saliva que estaba en la comisura de los labios de Kagura, intentando atraerla nuevamente para otro round más de besos, pero Kagura lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, haciendo que este se retuerza en el suelo

-Q-que diablos acabas de hacer sádico?- Decía Kagura, que se encontraba parada mientras se limpiaba los labios

Sougo se paró con algo de dificultad y la volvió a tomar de la cintura

-Que parece que hago? – Sougo se acercó al oído de la Yato- tengo que enseñarle a mi presa que solo es mía, y no puede ir ofreciéndose a otros hombres

Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y lo empujo

\- N-no te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi bastardo! La próxima vez que lo intentes te mataré- Kagura lo golpeó en el mismo lugar y se fue corriendo

Mientras Kagura corría lo más rápido posible, no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que la había hecho sentir querer más

-Qué diablos significa lo que acaba de pasar? No lo puedo creer, ese idiota me… b-beso- Kagura continuaba corriendo

-Porque diablos me late el corazón de este modo? Para ya.! Es que me estoy por morir por un ataque al corazón?

Kagura llegó a la Yorozuya, y entró rápidamente a su hogar encerrándose rápidamente en su armario. Gintoki estaba sentado en el sofá cuando la vio llegar corriendo y encerrándose. Pero siguió sentado, pensado en qué la habría pasado para que entrara rápidamente a su armario, sin mirarlo, no aguantó más la curiosidad y se acercó al armario donde se encontraba Kagura. Se recostó sobre la pared y habló

-Oi Kagura, que te ocurrió? Por qué llegaste de ese modo aquí?- Gintoki preguntaba, pero no le respondían

-Kagura, escucha- Decía Gin mientras se rascaba la cabeza al hablar

-Realmente lo siento, por estos días en los que actué como un chiquillo contigo, por ignorarte y no hablarte, pero sabes?... Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Ya que nunca imaginé que esto ocurriría, pero… Hable con Tsuky, y me explicó bien las cosas... Kagura.. Realmente, realmente lo siento mucho… Es solo que todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que ya no eres la niña que conocí, que ya eres toda una mujer, y de que en cualquier momento elegirás la forma de vivir tu vida, lejos de aquí y junto a alguien muy especial para ti

Kagura, quien se encontraba sentada cubriendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, escuchaba todo con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

\- Sabes? Estos días en que no nos hablamos, me sentí completamente solo y triste, ya que no escuchaba tu aguda voz malhablada maldiciéndome cada mañana. Kagura, sé que no lo decimos muy seguido ya que no hay necesidad de ello, pero… Sabes… Yo…

Kagura lo interrumpió con un abrazo fuerte y cálido

-Gin-chan… Yo… Te quiero mucho... Así que por favor... No nos volvamos a pelear nunca más- Kagura decía esto llorando

-Yo también mi pequeña mocosa- Gintoki la abrazaba en respuesta

Ya contentados de nuevo, Gintoki se separó de ella y habló:

-Oye mocosa. Gané algo de dinero haciendo unos pequeños trabajos, quieres ir a comer algo?

-Si!- Kagura respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-Entonces, vamos

º

º

º

 **Primer capitulo.. Me siento feliz. Espero que les guste, ya que a mi me gusto. Trataré de no ser tan lenta en publicar el nuevo capitulo, aunque ya tengo el segundo capitulo terminado, pero tengo sueño, y voy a dormir un par de horas, cuando me despierte lo publico.**

 **Saraba.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdooon por tardarme tanto, tuve oras cosas que hacer**

 **Estoy en el proceso de terminar el 4 capitulo de "Dias Escolares, Días Inesperados" , por eso me tardo también**

 **Segundo capitulo, espero les guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me dan mas ganas de escribir, me hace feliz**

 **Sin más que decir, Disfruten.!**

Había pasado los 2 días restantes que faltaba

Gintoki y Kagura se dirigían a Yoshiwara. Kagura iba vestida con su kimono rojo, pero le quedaba sumamente apretado, y llamaba la atención de cada hombre que pasaba a su lado. Gintoki se dio cuenta de esto y espantaba a cada hombre con su mirada asesina, ya que ella no era la niña que él conoció, pero él la seguía viendo como su pequeña niña.

-No te pudiste poner el kimono que te compré hace 1 mes? Ese te queda demasiado pequeño! Todos los lujuriosos te miran!-Dijo Gintoki enfadado

-Oh, Gin-chan, no me digas que estas celoso?- Kagura se reía entre dientes

\- Gin-chan, no tengo la culpa de ser tan hermosa y que mi cuerpo sea tan tentador- Kagura tomó del brazo a Gintoki para apoyar sus pechos sobre este, pero a él lo único que le importaba era seguir reprendiéndola, que no se dio cuenta de esto

-Cállate mocosa! Que no se te suba a la cabeza eso de que eres hermosa, solo porque te hayan crecido esos enormes melones!- Reclamaba Gintoki mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre

\- Sigues siendo una mocosa por más desarrollado que esté tu cuerpo, y si te llega a pasar algo, como que termines embarazada, tu padre me matará!- Gritaba asustado Gintoki

\- Gin-chan ya cállate!- Gritaba Kagura hacia su compañero

-No me hagas callar mocosa. Y camina más rápido, porque si llegamos tarde nos volveremos, y no me gustaría que me reclames luego- Decía enfadado

-Está bien Gin-chan- Kagura, le mostraba una sonrisa en respuesta y Gintoki se la regresó

Luego de caminar juntos hablando incoherencias, se escuchó un rugido proveniente del estómago de la joven pelirroja

-Gin-chan, tengo hambre

-Yo también, pasemos por el puesto de dangos y pidamos para llevar- Dicho esto, se acercaron hasta el puesto de dangos más cercano que encontraron, pidieron para llevar y continuaron su camino

Kagura y Gintoki caminaban tomados de la mano mientras comían y reían, estaban acostumbrados a ello y lo hacían bastante seguido, ignorando las miradas de las personas que pasaban a su lado

Cierto informante y espía del Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Sagaru, vio esa escena, y lo dejo algo sorprendido

-Quien diría que ellos dos tenían esa clase de relación… Creo.. Que debería informar al comandante… Pero..

Dudoso de qué decisión tomar, se dirigió a la sede del Shinsengumi

Continuaron así hasta que Kagura sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y posó su mano en el lugar, tratando de disimular el dolor así Gintoki no se diera cuenta

-Que ocurre Kagura? Te sientes mal? Comiste demasiados dangos- Gintoki cuestionaba a Kagura, pero ella se reincorporó y contestó

-No Gin-chan, solo es que un bicho me pico y estaba intentando matarlo- Forzaba una risa

Gintoki se dio cuenta de que mentía, estaba claro. No por nada la conocía por 3 años, sin mencionar que vivían juntos. Él sabía cuándo algo iba mal con ella

-No mientas mocosa, te conozco perfectamente. Te duele el pecho cierto? Es que al crecerte esos dos enormes melones te hacen doler?- Gintoki trataba de animar un poco el ambiente con un chiste sin sentido, lo que hizo molestar a la adolecente,

Kagura lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que este se toque en el lugar adolorido

-Eres un tonto, te dije que se trataba de un bicho! No culpes a mis pechos

-E-está bien… Solo es que me preocupé. Pero te sientes mejor? –Preguntó ya recuperado

-Sí, sigamos- Dijo Kagura mientras seguía su camino, pero un brazo frente a ella la detuvo

-Nada con que sigamos, volvamos- Gintoki la tomó de la mano para regresar a la Yorozuya

-Que haces Gin-chan? Tengo que ir. Se lo prometí a Hinowa y a Tsuki. Suéltame

-Ellas entenderán, además te sientes mal. No puedes ir así. Vamos para que descanses. Ellas tienen cortesanas de sobra así que conseguirán a ot..

-No Gin-chan!- Interrumpió Kagura, soltándose del agarre del mayor - Yo di mi palabra de que estaría hoy, además no me siento mal solo fue un bicho! No alteres tanto las cosas!

\- Kagura- Gintoki la miro con recelo, y Kagura lo veía con sus profundamente con sus ojos zafiros, haciendo a Gintoki rendirse

-Está bien mocosa, sigamos entonces

-Gracias Gin-chan!- Kagura tomó con otra vez la mano del mayor, feliz de continuar su camino hasta Yoshiwara sin problemas

-Pero. Escúchame bien Kagura, si te sientes mal no dudes en decirme, ya que te estaré esperando. Me oíste?- Ordenó el mayor

-Si Gin-chan.. Kagura se puso en modo militar y luego recordó lo que dijo Gintoki hace segundos

\- EH? Me esperaras?

-Claro que si! Que piensas? Que te dejare sola en el barrio rojo, trabajando como ayudante de prostitutas para atender a hombres viejos, calvos, lujuriosos y con mentes pervertidas?- Gintoki estaba gritando en medio de la calle mientras decía esto, reprendiendo a Kagura

\- Además que de que no te encuentras del todo bien? CLARO QUE NO.! Te esperare hasta que termines de ayudar a Hinowa y Tsukuyo. Luego volveremos a casa. Estas de acuerdo? Si no es así, nos volvemos a casa en este mismo instante- Gintoki puso como condición esto, ya que estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Kagura, pensando que se encontraba un poco mal después de tantas peleas que tuvieron en tan solo una semana

Kagura no podía decir que no, ya que si se negaba, por más que fuera a la fuerza, Gintoki la buscaría y arruinaría todo

Aceptó enojada, pero acepto

Continuaron caminando de la mano, Gintoki preguntaba cada 5 minutos como se sentía, lo que hacía enfadar más a la joven y lo golpeaba

Cuando llegaron, notaron que todos los miraban sorprendidos. Los hombre miraban a Gintoki con algo de envidia, y las mujeres con los observaban a ambos desconcertados, y murmuraban. Como era tan común en ellos, ignoraron a todos y continuaron hasta llegar a su destino, donde vieron a Tsukuyo de lejos y Kagura la saludaba con su mano libre

Tsukuyo cuando los vio de esa forma, tomados de las manos, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, lo cual manifestó con un kunai enviado a la cabeza de Gintoki, haciendo que este caiga al suelo en un charco de sangre

-Tsuky ya llegue!- Kagura la abrazó ignorando a cierto samurai desangrándose en el suelo

-Ka-Kagura.. P-Porque venían tomados de las m-manos?- Preguntó nerviosa Tsukuyo

-A, eso? Creo que es la costumbre- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa feliz- Pero hoy fue porque un bicho se paró en mi pecho y Gin-chan pensó que me sentía mal- Explicó

-Ah.. Ya veo

\- Qué diablos te pasa? Es que cada vez que nos veamos me recibirás de esa forma?- Grito incorporándose Gintoki, quitándose el kunai que tenía enterrado en la frente

-Te lo mereces por lujurioso- Contestó algo sonrojada Tsukuyo, mirando hacia otro lado

\- Lujurioso yo? De qué diablos hablas?- Gintoki estaba furioso, pero tomo asiento mientras se limpiaba la sangre restante

-Bueno, estas lista Kagura?- Pregunto Tsukuyo ignorando a Gintoki

-Si Tsuky- Contesto feliz

-Oi no me ignoren! Estoy aquí!

-Te explicare lo que tienes que hacer

-Si

-OI PAR DE IDIOTAS! DEJEN DE IGNORARME!

º

º

º

º

En otro lugar, exactamente en la sede del Shinsengumi, se encontraban el comandante del Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao. El subcomandante, Hijikata Toshirou, y el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, alistándose para salir. Habían recibido la orden de acompañar a cierto amigo del Shogun a Yoshiwara, y tenían que obedecer, después de todo, había sido un pedido del mismo Shogun

-Kondo-san, no quiero ir- Se quejaba Okita

\- Vamos Sougo, tal vez encuentres a alguien y te diviertas-Decía Kondo, tratando de animar a su capitán

-Sougo no te quejes, es trabajo. Lo pidió el mismo Shogun- Exclamó Hijikata

\- Hijikata-san, ve tú y muere defendiéndolo

-Oi mocoso! Muérete tú

-Vamos ya basta chicos.

-Si ese hombre quiere envainar su espada que lo haga, después de todo no creo que necesite guardia para cuando lo haga- Decía Sougo mientras terminaba de vestirse

-Oi mocoso no digas esas cosas, que nosotros solo lo vigilaremos, después si quiere llevar la fiesta a otra habitación lo dejaremos

En ese momento, Hijikata vio a Yamazaki algo inquieto, por lo que decidió preguntarle que le ocurría

-Oi, Yamazaki, Que te sucede? – Dijo Hijikata, llamando la atención de Kondo y Sougo

Yamazaki al notar que sus superiores se dieron cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos decidió contarles. Les detallo todo lo que vio hasta que volvió a la sede

Sougo, Kondo e Hijikata se sorprendieron al escuchar todo lo que relataba su informante.

-V-valla.. No pensé que esos dos tuvieran ese tipo de relación- Dijo Kondo algo confundido con lo que acababa de escuchar

-Ni yo-Respondieron al unísono Hijikata Y Yamazaki

Sougo, se quedó tieso al escuchar todo eso, y recordó la charla que tuvo con Kagura, de lo que ocurrió y de que ella lo rechazó. Esas palabras que ella le dijo

 _Me duele estar peleada con Gin-chan, lo quiero mucho y no es nada divertido vivir en la misma casa sin hablarnos, no es como antes-_ Recordó esas palabras dichas por ella cuando le contaba todo su problema con Gintoki

 _Entonces me rechazó porque sale con el Danna-_ pensó Sougo

-C-capitan Okita?- Preguntó Yamazaki, quien lo miraba asustado, ya que Sougo tenía una mirada tenebrosa- L-le ocurre algo?

-No es nada Jimmy, vamos-Respondió

 _Sé que ella estará ahí, después de todo me lo dijo el otro día. China tonta, hare que me pagues el haber rechazado mi beso_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hasta aquí mi historia. Tengo sueño-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z**

 **Me tarde mucho publicar este capítulo (échenle la culpa a mi colegio) xD**

 **Nos leemos cuando vuelva a publicar** **Espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen alguna opinión o les gustaría recomendar algo para el fic. Se los agradezco.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir. Me despido**

 **Saraba Minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA HOLA! Como están? Matenme si quieren por no actualizar pronto, es que estaba mas concentrada en el otro fic, Jiji**

 **Este capitulo esta narrado por Sougo, espero lo disfruten**

 **Sin mas que decir, Lean :D**

* * *

 **POV SOUGO**

Hace días que estoy aburrido, ya no la veo como antes, que la veía cada día en el mismo lugar.

Me escapaba de mis horas de trabajo para pasar el tiempo con ella, solo para verla.

Estos tres últimos años que pasaron, me di cuenta que, cada día que nos adentrábamos en misiones nuevas junto a la Yorozuya, junto a ella, me sentía completo

Yo estoy consciente de lo que siento por ella. Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia esa tonta china malhablada hace un año, en el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana

* * *

 ***Flash Back***

Estaba sentado en ese banco donde siempre acostumbro a tomar mis siestas, pero, estaba totalmente destrozado.

−Pasaron ya 2 años de tu muerte, no es así, Aneue?

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, más bien con mi antifaz, con la cabeza hacia arriba.

Me sentía tan mal que no quería que nadie me vea a los ojos. Podía explotar en cualquier segundo, sin importar que me vean débil. Tenía esas incesantes ganas de verla otra vez

De pronto, sentí que alguien más tomo asiento a mi lado

−Oye idiota, propiedad del Shinsengumi, vete en este mismo instante− Pensé que así se iría, y si no lo hace, lo hare marcharse a la fuerza

−Propiedad del Shinsengumi? De verdad? No lo creo-aru. Esto es propiedad de todos, yo aquí no veo escrito tu nombre idiota

Su voz, esa voz molesta. Porque de todas las personas tenía que venir justo ella?

−China, vete, no estoy de ánimos para jugar contigo

−No estoy aquí para jugar contigo-aru, solo quiero descansar un poco. Pachi no me deja de molestar y decidí venir hacia aquí.

Está bien, sé que no se ira. Entonces me iré yo

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, hablo

−Se lo que debes de sentir, me lo contó el Gorila

Kondo-san, ¿por qué tiene que estar contando cosas ajenas?

Definitivamente me las pagará

−No necesito tu compasión china

−Compasión? Un sádico hablando de compasión? Es claro, que eso jamás sentiría por ti. Solo es empatía

El escucharla junto a mí, me daban ganas de golpearla tan fuerte para que se valla y me deje solo. Pero por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no se movía. Solo seguía en la misma posición

−Empatía? Sabes al menos lo que significa eso?

−Por supuesto-aru. Sé que piensas que soy una idiota, pero no es así. Soy más lista que tu

Comencé a reír. De verdad lo cree?

−China, eres una idiota

−Haa? El idiota eres tú, que se deprime fácilmente

Está bien, tengo que aceptar que eso me molestó un poco

Me quité el antifaz y la mire a los ojos

−No estoy deprimido. Y no te importa

−Yo he pasado peores cosas que tú, y no me deprimo fácilmente-aru

−Qué? Ahora me contaras tu historia de vida y así me sienta mejor? Crees que me interesa lo que has pasado? Lo que has sufrido?

Ella solo me dirigía una mirada neutral

−No es nada de eso-aru. Sé que no te interesa mi vida, tampoco tengo pensado contártelo a ti. Lo único que te puedo decir. Es, de que eres afortunado

−Afortunado?− No entendía a lo que se refería

La china me sonrió y empezó a hablar

−Sí. Ella fue feliz el poco tiempo que estuvo junto a ti. Compartieron muchas cosas juntas en su niñez. Ella procuró felizmente de ti cada minuto pese a su estado de salud. Tú eras, eres lo más importante en su vida. Fuiste el primero a quien ella amo tanto. Eras su motivo de vida. Tú solo quédate con el sentimiento de que hiciste mucho por ella. Fuiste un gran hermano que procuró igual a su hermana,

La observaba asombrado, realmente esas palabras las decía ella?

−Ciertamente, te hubiera gustado compartir más cosa juntos, pero, aunque no la conocí, estoy segura de que se fue feliz. Sabiendo de que no estarás solo. Que estarás rodeado de gente que te aprecia.

Me sonrío al final de terminar de hablar

Me quedé sin habla. Había escuchado las palabras que tanto quería oír.

Las había escuchado de ella.

No sé por qué, pero le devolví la sonrisa, me acerque a ella y escondí mi rostro en su hombro

−Eres una idiota china

−Tu eres el idiota-aru− Sé que está sintiendo su hombro izquierdo mojado. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, era un día hermoso, el sol alumbraba alegremente. Pero ella se escondía abajo su paraguas

−Está lloviendo, he… Y yo que quería pasear tranquila y dormir

La abracé, sé que la sorprendió mi acto, pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba aferrarme a algo.

−Oye idiota. No me pases tus pulgas

−Aquí la pulgosa eres tu

−Oii bastardo. Si tengo pulgas es por Sadaharu

Así nos quedamos por un tiempo. Abrazados en el parque, hasta que no pude más y me dormí

Desperté en mi habitación. Al parecer, ella me cargó hasta aquí

O eso me dijo Jimmy

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

* * *

La verdad, es que traté de negar lo que ella me provocaba. Trataba de acercarme más a ella en cada una de nuestras batallas. Me sentía completo cuando peleábamos, y yo terminaba encima de ella. Aunque ella escapaba de mi agarre rápidamente

Recordé aquellas palabras que una vez mi hermana me dijo

 _Cuando te sientes solo, tratas de aferrarte a algo, para no sentirte vacío. Pero, sabes? Eso es bueno, porque te hace sentir feliz y completo a la vez. Sé que, el día en que tu sientas eso. Sabrás como llenar ese vacío._

Ese vacío… Lo llenó ella misma… En qué momento fue? Eso mismo me pregunto cada día.

Me fui a dormir, para tratar de evitar seguir pensando esas cosas. Tratar de no pensar en ella.

− _Sádico, sabes? Me gusta estar contigo de esta forma_

− _Desnudos?_

− _No idiota! De esta forma, juntos._

− _Lo sé, sé que te gusta_

− _N-no te creas la gran cosa, s-solo duermo contigo porque tengo frio_

− _Me encantas cuando te pones tsundere_

− _Ts-tsundere!? C-callate_ idiota _!_

− _Te amo_

− _Y-yo… Te amo.._

Otra vez… Cada vez que me duermo tratando de evitar pensar en ella, sueño estas estupideces.

¿Cómo es que no puedo volver esta clase de sueños realidad?

Maldita china… Si tan solo no te me hubieras acercado a mi ese día… Yo no estaría sintiendo estas cosas

−Oi Sougo, levántate de una maldita vez

Hijikata, este bastardo no se cansa de molestarme?

Tome mi bazoka y le dispare, errando mi objetivo, ya que él lo esquivo

−Tsk, falle

−CLARO QUE FALLASTE IDIOTA! PORQUE NO DEJAS DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO Y TE COMPORTA COMO EL ADULTO QUE DICES SER?

−Hijikata-san, hazle un favor al mundo y muérete

−Muérete tú imbécil!

Salió de mi habitación escupiendo insultos. Otra vez falle. Que mal. Pero tengo todos los días para seguir intentándolo.

Me levante de mi futon, me bañe y Salí a hacer mi ronda habitual.

Estaba molesto con Hijikata-san, hoy solo quería dormir, y él me manda a patrullar

Estaba caminando por el parque cuando la ví. Estaba con la mirada perdida mientras devoraba esas asquerosas tiras de sukombu que tanto ama

Me acerque a ella con intenciones de molestarla, tal vez quería pelear

−Oi china, quítate de mi lugar− Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, me miraba con una mirada vacía, lo que me hizo sentir un poco mal, por alguna razón

−Sádico, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, no tengo ánimos, no molestes

Claramente me di cuenta de que estaba deprimida, y tocaba mi curiosidad

−Qué ocurre? Estas en tus días?− Bien, creo que con esto se distraerá y comencemos a pelear, pero no lo hizo, solo volvió a bajar su mirada, ocultándola bajo su cabello

No pude evitar y me senté a su lado, ella se sorprendió y me pregunto que me ocurría. Yo solo le dije que se desahogue conmigo, pero ella me miraba con ojos de asombro.

Solo se me ocurrió decirle que quería saber que le pasaba para burlarme de ella, y sonrió. Me insultó y me comenzó a contar porque estaba en ese estado de ánimo tan deprimente. Sus ganas de ayudar en Yoshiwara y su pelea con el Danna.

Claramente, esto me molestó, me molestó de sobremanera, que cada persona que pasaba por allí se alejaba. Ella ni se dio cuenta hasta que termino de hablar y me miro de reojo.

No pude evitar soltar lo que pensaba

−Entonces, trabajaras de prostituta por una noche?−Pude sentir que ella se puso tensa, me acerque a ella −Si es así, déjame comprarte

Trató de golpearme, pero fui más rápido y la tome por ambas manos, la acerque a mi y no pude evitar las ganas de tenerla en mis brazos, como lo hago en mis sueños

La bese, la bese sin control. Estaba enfadado, enloquecido por ella, necesitaba hacerle saber que era mía, y que no se la entregaría nadie.

Trato de apartarme, pero fue cediendo poco a poco

Me abrí camino hasta el interior de su boca, masajeando ambas lenguas, ella respondía torpemente, pero en forma tierna

La tomé de la cintura para acercarla lo suficiente a mí, para hacerla sentir mía, y yo de ella.

Sentí sus manos pasar por mi nuca, jalando mi cabello

Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Ella estaba completamente roja y respiraba de forma placentera. Limpie la saliva que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. La acerque de nuevo a mí, para continuar, pero ella me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, tirándome al suelo, retorciéndome del dolor

−Q-que diablos acabas de hacer sádico?

Es que todavía no lo había comprendido? Es que ese beso no hablaba por si solo?

Me reincorporé como pude, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura

−Que parece que hago?−Me acerque a su oído y le susurre− Tengo que enseñarle a mi presa que solo es mía, que no debe de estar ofreciéndosele a otros hombres

La iba a besar de nuevo, pero me empujo con fuerza, totalmente sonrojada

−N-no te atrevas a acercarte a mí de nuevo bastardo!− Me estaba gritando− La próxima vez que lo intentes, te mataré

Me volvió a golpear en el estómago y huyo

Es que acaso es tonta? Piensa que le hare caso? Que dejare que haga lo que quiera?

Se equivoca si piensa que esto quedara de esta forma. Ella me volvió así, ella será mía.

Pasaron dos días, no la había visto en los alrededores. Tampoco quería ir a buscarla. Tengo una apariencia que cuidar. Qué clase de sádico va a buscar a otra sádica?

Estaba anocheciendo. Y teníamos que trabajar

Un amigo del Shogun quería enfundar su espada en una saya barata. Que molesto

No estaba de acuerdo, me importaba un comino si era un pedido del mismo Shogun-sama. No tenía ánimos para cuidar de un idiota con las hormonas hasta el tope

Pero era una orden de Kondo-san, tendría que ir igual

Hijikata noto serio a Jimmy, yo también lo hice, pero no le di importancia

Hasta que explicó su motivo de seriedad

Entonces era eso? Ellos dos estaban saliendo? Es por eso que ella me rechazo?

Porque estaba saliendo con el Danna?

Estaba totalmente irritado, furioso. Quería matar a ese par

Entonces recordé lo que ella me dijo

− _En dos días trabajare en Yoshiwara como ayudante para atender una importante visita que es amigo de Sho-chan, el mismo pidió que solo las mejores cortesanas de Yoshiwara lo atendiera-aru, y como hacía falta una bella mujer como yo, me ofrecí. Es por eso que Gin-chan está enfadado conmigo-aru, porque acepte sin haberle consultado antes_

Esa visita que tendrían era el amigo del Shogun que tenemos que cuidar. Y si ella va a estar ahí, entonces, podre hacer que me pagues el haber rechazado mi beso, y a mi

Esto será divertido

* * *

 **YYYYY Buenoo.. Aquí un capitulo nuevo.. Espero y les haya gustado**

 **I Love OkiKagu: Si si tendrá GinTsuki, me encanta esa pareja**

 **Guest: A mi también me gusta ver a Sougo celoso, es hermoso**

 **Mitsuki: Gracias, aquí nuevo capitulooo**

 **Lu89: Awww, me haces sonrojar(** ๑ **ω** ๑ **) Este fic es un OkiKagu y si, tendrá algo de GinTsuki**

 **Jugem Jugem: El sueño ataca en cualquier momento, no le importa si estas en el baño (Ok no xD) Gracias, espero te halla gustado este capitulo**

 **Leche de Fresa: Gracias Leche de Fresa-san. En el proximo capitulo Sougo hara algo inesperado… Esperelo..**

 **Una pregunta mis queridas amigas, le gustaría que este fic tenga algo de Smut? w**

 **Gracias por leer, Sigan esperando la contiii**

 **No vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Tanto tiempo, no es cierto? Matenme si quieren T.T**

 **Mañana tengo examen, deséenme suerte**

 **Sin más que decir, Lean y disfruten :D**

* * *

Dentro de una de las habitaciones de Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo estaba terminando de vestir a Kagura

−Bien… Solo ajustamos un poco el obi... Listo. Estas lista Kagura− Le dijo Tsukuyo con una sonrisa

−Ahora llamaré a Hinowa para que te maquille

−Está bien

Tsukuyo salió de la habitación en busca de Hinowa. Kagura se comenzó a ver en el espejo de pie que se encontraba en la habitación. Sin duda, ese kimono blanco le remarcaba sus curvas, Se veía sexi.

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez, con esto pueda conquistarlo-_ Pensó mientras se acomodaba el cabello

Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Gintoki ingresa en la habitación disfrazado

−Tsuky, Hinowa me van a hacer quedar bonita para Gi…− Kagura se había dado vuelta para recibirlas, pero se sorprendió al ver a Gintoki, bueno es decir a Pakko

−Gi-Gin-chan? P-porque te vestiste de Pakko?− Kagura lo miraba sorprendida, tratando de evitar reírse, sabía que si lo hacía un golpe de parte del mayor recibiría

−Oi, no te burles mocosa, esta es la única forma que encontré para cuidar de ti de cerca de ese viejo pervertido− Decía Gintoki mientras se miraba en el espejo y se arreglaba.

−Oye Kagura, creo que estoy más hermosa que tú, tal vez le guste más yo, no lo crees?− Gintoki se puso frente a ella mientras se tocaba los pechos y los movía de forma provocadora, haciendo que Kagura deje escapar esa carcajada que estaba tratando de ocultar.

−B-basta G-Gin-chan− Kagura seguía riendo

−Qué? Estas celosa? Es porque mis melones son más grandes que los tuyos?

Los dos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. Kagura le tocaba los pechos falsos a Gintoki, mientras que el trataba de alejarla, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sin que se dieran cuenta mientras jugaban, entraron en la habitación Hinowa y Tsukuyo. Se sorprendieron al ver como jugaban y se divertían juntos. Hinowa vio lo feliz que se encontraba Kagura junto a Gintoki, que no pudo evitar que en su cabeza cruce una idea

 _No será que… Kagura-chan… Este enamorada de Gintoki?_

Hinowa levantó la mirada para ver a Tsukuyo. Ella los miraba con estupefacción a ambos. Tsukuyo trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero su ego pudo más y le lanzo un kunai a Gintoki

−Gintoki, que estás haciendo aquí? Y vestido así?

−Oye loca, cuando será que me recibas de otra manera! Necesito esta cabeza para pensar sabes?

−De que hablas? Tu pensar? De todas maneras no creo que el kunai haya llegado tan lejos. Con esa permanente, estoy segura de que se quedó a medio camino

−A medio camino dices− Gintoki se quitó el kunai de la frente, dejando escapar una laguna de sangre− Si hubiera sido a medio camino no sangraría tanto!

−De todas formas o respondiste a mi pregunta, que diablos haces aquí?

Gintoki se reincorporo limpiándosela sangre de su cabeza

−Te dije que cuidaría de Kagura, así que yo seré una de las cortesanas que acompañaran a ese viejo pervertido− Gintoki se acomodó los "pechos" y su ropa− Que ocurre' Piensas de que se enamorara de mi belleza y las mandara a todas a la Mier**? Estoy seguro de que me preferirá a mí que a todas esas pu…

Otro kunai se hizo presente, Esta vez se encontraba en su trasero

−Vamos Kagura, Hinowa te maquillara

−E-está bien

−No te preocupes Gintoki-san. Kagura no necesita mucho maquillaje, ella es bella tal y como esta

Gintoki levanto un dedo en afirmación desde el suelo

−Hinowa, iré a ver si las otras cortesanas ya están listan, te la encargo

−Claro Tsukuyo, ve tranquila

−No causes problemas Kagura

−Claro que no Tsuky

Tsukuyo le sonrió en respuesta y salió de la habitación

Mientras Hinowa sombreaba un poco sus mejillas, Kagura sintió deseos de preguntarle, trato de se contenerse, pero no aguantó la presión y le habló

−H-Hinowa-Chan… Tú crees… De que me veré tan hermosa... para que cualquier hombre se enamore de mí?

Hinowa le sonrió, y respondió con ternura

−Claro que si Kagura-chan, con o sin maquillaje, tu eres hermosa

Kagura se sonrojo, y mientras Hinowa buscaba un poco de labial en sus cosas, Kagura trato de ocular su sonrojo, y seguir preguntando

−T-tú crees de que… Incluso… G-Gin-chan me vea bonita?

Hinowa la miro expectante, mientras que Kagura trato de ocultar su sonrojo detrás de su brazo izquierdo

−Lo sabía.− Dijo Hinowa con una sonrisa

−D-De q-que h-hablas? F-fue solo una simple pregunta. No es como si quisiera que Gin-chan me vea como a una mujer. No, no es eso−Decía Kagura mientras desviaba su mirada para cualquier rincón de la habitación

Hinowa dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, atrayendo la mirada de la joven Yato

−De que te ríes? Dije algo gracioso?

−No es eso Kagura-chan− Hinowa le tomo la mejilla mientras le pasaba labial

−Y entonces?

−Es solo que.. Tus reacciones son tan inocentes. Kagura-chan, tu... estas enamorada de Gintoki-san, no es así?

Kagura estaba tan roja, que su rostro parecía parte de su cabello

−D-d-d-de que h…

−No digas más. No diré nada, es solo… Que si tu sientes algo por él. No crees, que sería mejor decírselo?

En su mente, Kagura trataba de esconderse en cualquier lado, irse lejos, a otro planeta, a otra galaxia.

Los sentimientos que ella había estado ocultando por casi un año, fueron descubiertos en solo 3 simples segundos

−B-bueno… Yo…

−Kagura-chan, mírate. Eres toda una belleza. No creo que no haya ningún hombre que se te resista. Eres bella de nacimiento

Hinowa puso de pie a Kagura y la acompaño hasta el espejo

Estaba impecable, parecía otra. Ese kimono blanco, la remarcaba totalmente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, y escapaban mechones sobre sus hombros. Estaba totalmente hermosa.

−No puedo creer que seas mi Kagura. O esa es otra? Acaso esto es un espejismo?

Kagura y Hinowa buscaron al dueño de esas palabras. En el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba recostado Gintoki, observando a Kagura de pies a cabeza

−Gin-chan− Kagura se sonrojo mientras observaba a Gintoki

−Estas hermosa Kagura, y es por eso que…− Gintoki camino hacia ella lentamente, la tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, haciendo que Kagura se

sonroje, y Hinowa deseando de que Tsukuyo no entre a ver tal escena

−Qué? – Pregunto Kagura impaciente

−QUE NO TE DEJARE IR! MIRATE COMO ESTAS! HACI CUALQUIERA PENSARA COSAS LIJURIOSAS CONTIGO! QUE CLASE DE PADRE SERIA SI DEJO QUE VEAN A MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA CON OJOS LIJURIOSOS! ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESE ANCIANO TE DESVESTIRA CON LA VISTA!

Kagura lo observaba con un tic en el ojo

−Q-que?

−QUE NOS VAMOS A CASA!− Sin esperar a su aprobación, Gintoki la jalo del brazo encaminándose hacia la puerta, pero Kagura le pateó en la espalda, haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo

−Te dije que no Gin-chan! dije que ayudaría, tú aceptaste con la condición de esperarme. Ahora cumple con tu palabra!

−Claro que no! Nos vamos

Estaba enfadada. Pensó de que en ese momento, tal vez, la besaría

−K-Kagura.. Que ocurre aquí?

Gintoki y Kagura se giraron a la puerta, donde se encontraba Tsukuyo junto a 3 cortesanas más a su lado

−Tsuky?− Dijeron al unísono Kagura y Gintoki

−Um? Qué?

−De verdad eres tu Tsuky?− Pregunto Gintoki, soltando a Kagura y acercándose lentamente a Tsukuyo

−S-Si, soy yo. Además, que tanto me ves idiota?− Tsukuyo estaba sonrojada, nerviosa porque Gintoki no quitaba sus ojos de ella

Estaba impresionado, no podía creer que Tsukuyo, la cortesana de la muerte, sea esa hermosa mujer que estaba frente a el

Sin duda, esa yukata rosa que contorneaba su cuerpo, le quedaba perfecto. Su cabello largo y suelto que había crecido al pasar los años remarcaba su bello rostro. El maquillaje suave era perfecto. Gintoki quedo totalmente hechizado al verla. Kagura noto el comportamiento de Gintoki, que le tomo la mano para que deje de verla

−Gin-chan?

−E-estas hermosa− dijo Gintoki mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

−Q-que diablos dices idiota − Tsukuyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Kagura le apretó lo mano, haciendo reaccionar a Gintoki

−Ahhj, que haces Kagura? No me aprietes la mano!

−Mhp, te lo mereces− Kagura lo soltó y se dirigió hacia Tsukuyo

−Tsuky, tú también serás una de las cortesanas?

−Eh, a claro, sí. Después de todo, l-le p-prometí al idiota de G-Gintoki que te cuidaría− Decía Tsukuyo mientras trataba de volver a la normalidad

−T-tú también serás una cortesana? No estoy de acuerdo!− Gintoki estaba al frente de Tsukuyo y Kagura, enojado y decidido

−Que dices permanentado?

−eh? Porque dices eso Gin-chan?

Gintoki se dio vuelta, tratando de buscar una excusa por lo dicho

−Porque si Tsukuyo es una de las cortesanas… Veras… Ella… AH! Ella beberá y se descontrolara, va a golpear al pobre hombre caliente! Tal vez les saque las pel**** antes que las use esta no…− Un kunai en su frente lo interrumpió, dejándolo tirado inconsciente

−Eres un idiota! – Tsukuyo estaba enojada. Se acercó a Hinowa y le dijo unas cosas al oído

−Sí, está bien− Respondió sonriente

−Qué ocurre?− Kagura estaba detrás de ambas mujeres

−Nada, solo le decía a Hinowa los planes de esta noche− dirigió su mirada a las otras 3 mujeres que se encontraban en la puerta− Acérquense, les diré los cambios de planes que decidí− Las mujeres se acercaron a Tsukuyo

−Falta solo una hora para que el invitado llegue, seremos nosotras 5 la que lo atendamos, como Kagura solo nos ayuda esta noche, nosotras 4 haremos casi todo y trataremos de que no se acerque a Kagura

−Y porque no se tiene que acercar a mí?− Pregunto Kagura extrañada, Tsukuyo la miró tratando de formular una excusa

−Eso es porque… Eh… Le prometí a Gintoki que te cuidaría, no es así Gintoki?− Las miradas se dirigieron al samurái desangrado que se encontraba en el suelo, quien levanto el dedo en confirmación

−V-ves?

−Ah, entiendo

La verdadera razón que tenía Tsukuyo en proteger a Kagura, es porque esa noche los que acompañarán al visitante importante sería el Shinsengumi, y por ende, estaría Okita Sougo. Era seguro.

Todos en Kabuki-chou y Yoshiwara, sabían de las intenciones que el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi tenía con la joven Yorozuya. Sougo no era el único que buscaba tener una oportunidad con ella, había más hombres, pero, extrañamente, desaparecían. Una vez, Seita había contado que recibió una amenaza del capitán, porque los vio juntos en Yoshiwara hablando

La hora había llegado, estaban todas en posición, listas para la llegada del hombre importante. Llego la cortesana que guiaba a los invitados y los hizo entrar

Kagura, Tsukuyo y las demás cortesanas se inclinaron al ver al hombre que ingresó en la habitación

−Bienvenido señor, esperamos ser de su agrado y que esta noche sea inolvidable− dijeron las 5 mujeres inclinadas

−S-si… G-Gracias

Levantaron la cabeza. Lo que vieron las dejo sorprendidas: no era un anciano, era un joven, uno muy guapo que estaba totalmente nervioso. Detrás de él, ingresaron sus guardias: Kondo Isao, Hijikata Toushirou, Okita Sougo y Yamazaki Sagaru

 _M-mierda… esto debe ser una maldita broma… Qué diablos hace el sádico aquí?_ − Pensó Kagura, no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que se formó al recordar lo que había pasado días atrás

−Verán señoritas, nosotros somos los guardias de Ayase Hiroto, el hijo de un importante amigo del Shogun. Así que por favor anímenlo− Dijo Kondo con una sonrisa

−S-soy Ayase Hi-Hiroto. E-e-encantado d-de c-conocerlas!− Hiroto se inclinó ante ellas en forma de saludo

−Igualmente señor− dijeron las 5 mujeres

−Por favor, venga tome asiento aquí− Haruka, una de las cortesanas le ofreció sentarse a su lado

−B-bien

Hiroto se acercó y tomo asiento, nervioso

Otra de las cortesanas, Hazuki, le sirvió sake en un vaso− Tenga, beba por favor

−G-gracias

Tomo un sorbo y observó a su costado, había una cortesana totalmente hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

−U-usted señorita… Como se llama?− Pregunto a Kagura, quien lo observó y le sonrió, lo que molestó a Okita

−Me llamo Kagura, soy una asistente, espero que esta noche sea de su agrado− Kagura inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto

Okita estaba molesto observándola, Kagura había notado esto, desde que el entro en la habitación no la dejaba de mirar, lo que la incomodaba. Le dirigio una mirada de furia, para hacerle saber que si la llegaba a molestar o arruinaba esta noche, lo mataría. A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa sádica

 _Estoy acabada. Pero cuando termine esto, definitivamente lo mataré_

Hiroto se acercó a Kagura con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

−Tienes un bonito nombre

−Gracias, usted también

Sougo estaba por ir a interrumpirlos, pero Kondo puso un brazo frente a él, interrumpiéndole el paso

−Basta Sougo, esto es trabajo, tu solo limítate a mirar

−Kondo-san.− Estaba molesto, quería ir hacia ella, matar a ese hombre, tomarla del brazo y llevársela lejos. Ella solo le pertenecía a el

−A mi también me sorprendió verla aquí. Crees que la economía de la Yorozuya este tan mal que ella tenga que venir a trabajar en un lugar como este?− Soltó de la nada Hijikata, detrás de ellos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

−T-Tal vez tenga una razón, no lo cree Kondo-san?− Yamazaki trataba de calmar a sus jefes

−Ella solo está haciéndoles un favor a estas mujeres. Es solo una asistente− Las miradas de Kondo, Hijikata y Yamazaki se dirigieron a Sougo

−Como sabes eso?− Preguntó Hijikata

−Ella me lo dijo

Hiroto y Kagura se encontraban hablando tranquilamente, ella le estaba contando sobre Gintoki, como lo conoció y su trabajo

−Así que solo te ofreciste para ayudar? Tienes un gran corazón

−Gracias, solo quería ayudar a mis amigas, pero, porque estás aquí? Tan desesperado por servicios femeninos estas como para venir al barrio rojo?

−Eres muy sincera. Pero no es eso, Verás, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y mi padre le pidió esto al Shogun. Yo no quería, solo fue un arreglo− Decía desesperado para que Kagura crea en él

−Te creo. No pareces unos de los viejos que suelen venir aquí. Pareces un virgen, no es así?

El hombre se quedó congelado tras las palabras inocentes de Kagura, quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa

Con una pequeña lagrima escapando de su ojo derecho, asintió

−E-es cierto, soy miserable, verdad?

Kagura ladeo la cabeza inocentemente, y le sonrió

−Miserable? Miserable son esos roba impuestos de allí. No diré nombres, pero aquel Gorila de allí, a pesar de ser el comandante de la policía, acosa a una ciudadana normal

El Shinsengumi escucho eso, y Kondo quedo sin palabras

−Oye mocosa, no digas estupideces− Grito Hijikata, quien intentaba calmar a su jefe

−Toshi, los niños no me tienen respeto− Decía mientras lloraba en los brazos de Hijikata− China Yorozuya, yo no la acoso, la protejo de todo aquel que se quiera aprovechar de ella y quiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos

−Tu eres el que quiere inmiscuirse más profundo, no es así Gorila?− Kagura lo miraba con ojos de burla, mientras Hiroto, solo la miraba a ella. Kagura se dio cuenta de esto y levantó una ceja

−Que me ves tanto? Se me corrió el maquillaje?− Pregunto mientras se tocaba el rostro

−No es así, esta hermosa. Me atrevería a decir que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto desde que llegue aquí

Un mechón de cabello cubrió su rostro, y Hiroto, con ternura y delicadeza, se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja

−Eres bella

Kagura se sonrojo, y desvió la mirada. Por su parte, Hijikata, Yamazaki y Kondo estaban reteniendo a la fuerza a Sougo, quien tenía en sus manos su katana, listo para cortarle la mano a ese hombre tan valiente por tocar lo que, según él, le pertenece

−P-para Sougo, no te puedes poner así. – decía Hijikata mientras trataba de quitarle la Katana de las manos

−S-Sougo, escucha a mama, solo están jugando− Kondo trataba de calmarlo mientras lo sostenía del cuerpo

−Quien es mama?− Grito Hijikata

Tsukuyo y las 3 cortesanas más observaban el comportamiento del capitán , y estaban algo asustadas de lo que podría llegar a pasar

Tsukuyo se acercó a sus compañeras

−Denle sake para que se embriague y se duerma, si queremos que esto acabe bien, no puede seguir al lado de Kagura.

−Si jefa

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, por ahora saben que Kagura está enamorada de Gintoki, pero como esto es un fic OkiKagu, con quien creen que se quede?**

 **Se que les dije que si querían algo de smut pondría. Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente y tiene Lemon. Probablemente lo suba esta noche, ya que ahora tengo que estudiar.**

 **Nos vemos! Espero y les haya gustado**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contiiiiiiiii**

 **Disfruten disfruten :D**

* * *

Las mujeres se acercaron a Hiroto y comenzaron a darle de beber

−Acompáñame por favor− Hiroto sostenía otra copa de sake en su mano, que se lo extendía a Kagura

−Yo?... Bueno…

−Por favor

Kagura, dudosa, tomó el vaso en sus manos

−Salud

Tsukuyo al ver esto, trato de quitárselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había bebido

Hiroto y Kagura tenían las mejillas rojas, demostrando que ambos estaban ebrios

−Esto me hace querer más− Dijo Kagura

−T-tienes razón. Oye tú, sírveme más a mí y a Kagura-chan− Le grito a Tsukuyo

−Kagura-chan?− Era oficial, ese hombre se había ganado un viaje al más halla sin regreso

Pasaron dos horas y todo transcurría tranquilo

−Suéltenme ya!− Grito tratando de zafarse, pero era imposible, estaba inmovilizado en una silla atado de pies a cabeza, así es, Hijikata y Kondo aprovecharon una pequeña oportunidad y lo amarraron a una silla

−Cuando terminemos el trabajo, serás libre− Dijo Hijikata mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo

−Maldito… Esta noche será la última que presencies Hijikata-san, de eso me encargo yo− Sougo estaba forcejeando, tratando de desatarse

−C-capitán, mire

Los ojos de Sougo se desviaron de Hijikata a Kagura, que se encontraba en la puerta saliendo, Hiroto estaba dormido en el suelo

−Suéltenme, ya se durmió ese idiota

−No lo sé, tu que dices Kondo-san, lo liberamos?− Preguntó Hijikata a su comandante

−Que sea libre! – Grito Kondo, totalmente ebrio, mientras continuaba bebiendo con las cortesanas

−Kondo-san, que haces bebiendo?− Hijikata estaba tratando de sacarle la botella de sake que tenía en sus manos, pero Kondo forcejeaba tratando de que no se lo quite

Sougo miro a Yamazaki, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda, y miro de reojo a su capitán, quien lo observaba con ojos de furia

−Jimmy, libérame si no quieres que te mate

Yamazaki, con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando, lo desato

−Bien hecho, si no lo hacías, estarías muerto

Sougo salió rápidamente de esa habitación, no sin antes dejar su katana en la espalda de Hijikata.

Estaba buscándola con la mirada, necesitaba encontrarla rápidamente, necesitaba tocarla, marcarla como suya

Cuando sus ojos encontraron aquel color bermellón que la distinguía tanto, que se encontraba de espaldas mirando algo, se acercó a ella despacio, cuando estaba por tomarla de los hombros, vio recorrer de sus mejillas una gota, era una lágrima. Ella estaba mirando algo en específico, los ojos de Sougo se dirigieron un momento a lo que ella observaba, y se abrieron como platos del asombro

Kagura estaba viendo a Gintoki y Tsukuyo besarse apasionadamente. Gintoki la tenía sostenida de la cintura, mientras Tsukuyo pasaba sus manos por encima de sus hombros, caminaron como pudieron, a los golpes y entraron en la habitación más cercana. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Sougo la tomo de los hombros y la estrecho en su pecho

−Que haces?− Dijo Kagura con la voz entrecortada

−Porque no los paraste? Si tanto te gusta al menos tienes que pelear por el, no lo crees?

Kagura abrió los ojos del asombro, y sus lágrimas salían solas y ella se escondía en su pecho

No podía creer que él le haya dicho algo así. Sougo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Él estaba consciente de que la deseaba, pero si ella sufría por otro hombre que no sea el, no podía dejarla sola. Estaba molesto consigo mismo

 _Debo de ser el estúpido más grande en todo Edo_

Sougo trato de alejarla de allí lo más que podía, y sin darse cuenta, abrió una puerta y ambos entraron, estuvieron parados una hora, mientras Kagura lloraba desconsoladamente

Cuando Kagura paró, se alejó un poco de él, levanto su mirada y vio de que él estaba mirándola

No sabía cómo paso, ni porque lo hizo, debió ser por el sake, o por el corazón roto.

Se puso de puntillas y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente, como siempre quiso hacerlo con Gintoki

Sougo no sabía qué hacer, ella lo estaba besando y apasionadamente, lo que él siempre quiso. Pero sabía de que ese beso era producto de su tristeza, ese beso no era para él.

La alejo despacio y la miro a los ojos

−No hagas esto china, estás ebria y lo que es…

−Por favor… Tu no… No me rechaces… −Kagura decía esto mientras lo tenía agarrado de la chaqueta

−China. Hablemos mañana.− Sougo le apartó la mano y estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo con un abrazo. Estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos

−Por favor… Quédate conmigo… Necesito que estés a mi lado, Sougo

Sougo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por el nombre, y que bien sonaba cuando salía de sus labios

Sin pedirle permiso, la tomo en sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, Kagura estaba sorprendida, se miraron a los ojos

−Luego no te arrepientas, porque después de esto, tienes que saber que…− Se acercó a su oído, en forma de susurro le dijo−… eres mía

No pudo reaccionar, ya que los labios de Sougo la aprisionaron totalmente. Ella se encontraba en sus brazos, no podía huir, tampoco quería hacerlo. Era su prisionera. Era suya

Sougo ingreso en su boca, masajeando sus lenguas, que se reconocieron al instante. Las lenguas se enredaban y empujaban entre sí queriendo dominar a la contraria

Tenía sus manos en su cintura. Llevó una de ellas más arriba, para poder desatar el obi, lo hizo despacio y tiernamente mientras se besaban, el obi cayó demasiado rápido. Sougo subió ambas manos hasta sus hombros, y fue quitándole con delicadeza la yukata.

−Me olvide decirte, que en cuanto te vi vestida con esta yukata, no podía esperar el momento de quitártelo− Decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tierna

−Q-que dices pervertido!− Kagura trato de alejarlo un poco, pero no pudo, no porque él se lo impidió, sino porque estaba demasiado débil por ese beso

−Lo que trato de decirte, es que estabas preciosa, no cabe duda de que eres una mujer de otro planeta, no hay mujer más hermosa que tú, Kagura− Con un leve sonrojo, la volvió a besar, volviendo a esa danza llena de lujuria

Estaba excitado, sabía que no llegaría a más con ella, no podría hacerlo mientras ella este en ese estado de ebriedad, con besarla y hacerle saber que ella le pertenecía era suficiente

Se sorprendió al ver que Kagura fue quitándose poco a poco la yukata, hasta que su torso quedo expuesto, mostrando sus formados pechos, cubiertos por su brassier

Sabía que ella tal vez se arrepienta por esto, pero ya no aguantaba más, estiro sus manos y lo desabrocho, Lo lanzó detrás de él, sin saber su paradero. Se separó de ella y comenzó a verla, no cabía duda, era perfecta. Tomo uno de sus pechos en su mano y comenzó a succionarlos. No podía creer lo cremosa que era su piel, se sentía suave al tacto. Kagura gemía de placer al sentir el contacto de su lengua contra su pecho, sin evitarlo, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, para acercarlo más a ella, pidiendo en silencio que no se detenga

Con su lengua y su mano derecha le daba placer a sus pechos, con su otra mano delineaba su cuerpo

Como la tenía en sus brazos, la bajó, pero Kagura cayó al suelo rápidamente, lo que asustó a Sougo y se acercó a ella

−China, estas bien? Que te pasa

Kagura estaba totalmente roja, desvió la mirada y comenzó a hablar

−Yo… No.. No me puedo mantener en pie..

Sougo le regalo una sonrisa. La tomó en brazos como a una doncella y se acercaron juntos al futon que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ellos

La recostó y se acercó a ella, dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Kagura aprovecho este acercamiento para atraparlo con sus piernas. Sabia de que si ella no hacía algo, él se iría

Al acercarlo a ella, pudo sentir la excitación de Sougo y dejo escapar un gemido. Esto volvió loco a Sougo, y comenzó a desvestirse. Había perdido contra ella

La besó y comenzó a moverse despacio sobre ella, frotando sus intimidades lentamente

Kagura no paraba de gemir en los labios de Sougo, el no perdió el tiempo y le quitó la yukata, estaba desnuda, solo tenía su braga puesta. Se alejó un poco para mirarla, fascinado por la vista: tenía los ojos entrecerrados, su respiración agitada provocaba que sus pechos se muevan en forma provocativa, sus mejillas totalmente rojas, su hermoso peinado había quedado en el olvido, todo su cabello estaba desordenado. Sonrío, sin duda, no dejaría que nadie más vea esto, mucho menos el jefe de la Yorozuya

Kagura, sonrojada, bajo ambas manos hasta el pantalón de Sougo, y trataba de quitárselo, pero no podía, lo que provocó que él deje escapar una pequeña risa

−China, esto lo hago yo

Lo quería golpear, quería alejarlo de ella, pero a la vez quería de que el continuara con lo que estaba haciendo

Sougo se quitó el pantalón y lo lanzó lejos, estaba en bóxer. Kagura se sonrojo al verlo de esa forma, y comenzó a tocar sus pectorales, estaban muy bien formados, era demasiado hermoso. Envolvió sus piernas en él para acercarlo más. Dándole a entender a Sougo de que estaba lista

Sougo le bajo poco a poco las bragas, hasta que la tenía en su mano, la atrajo a su rostro y comenzó a olerla. Kagura al ver esto, lo golpeo en el rostro

−N-no h-hagas eso! Pareces enfermo!

−Tu olor… Es hechizante

Comenzó su recorrido por su cuello, bajo por el valle de sus pechos, remarcó su bella figura. Su mano remarcaba su cintura hasta llegar a sus piernas, eran tan suaves al contacto. Sin pedir permiso, comenzó a tocar con su mano la intimidad de ella. Por reflejo, Kagura cerró las piernas, pero la mano de Sougo seguía allí, y se movía lenta y suavemente, de forma que Kagura gemía fuerte, y poco a poco cedía ante él. Decidió de que era momento de darle placer de la mejor forma. Ingreso un dedo dentro de ella y lo movía lento y con delicadeza, Kagura gemía sin contenerse, cada gemido volvía loco a Sougo. Siguió así e introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella, Kagura no podía más del placer que sentía, era inexplicable, como podía llegar a sentir tanto calor que la recorría a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba es que no parara

De la nada, soltó un fuerte gemido, encorvando la espalda, estaba satisfecha. Sougo sonrió, sabía que la había hecho llegar al orgasmo. Mientras Kagura trataba de recuperar el aliento, Sougo se quitó el bóxer. Todo el rostro de Kagura se puso de mil colores al ver el miembro de Sougo listo para la "acción"

Sougo se acercó a ella y la beso, Kagura asintió haciéndole saber que ya estaba lista.

Poco a poco, Sougo fue entrando en Kagura, ella soltaba bajos gemidos junto con pequeñas lágrimas. Sougo comenzó a besarla tiernamente, mientras acariciaba ambos pechos. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, para que se acostumbre rápidamente y así dejar de contenerse. Sougo la miro a los ojos

−China, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado Sougo

−S-si, estoy bien, no fue nada. Sougo, no te contengas

No fue necesario que le diera su permiso, Sougo se adentró más en ella de golpe, lo que la hizo soltar un fuerte gemido. Sabía que él sería así, después de todo, es un sádico

Cuando estaba totalmente dentro de ella, fue Kagura la que, lentamente, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Estaba abrazándolo mientras movía su cadera despacio, le dolía, pero no podía parar, de la nada Sougo la acomodo mejor y comenzó a moverse. Kagura dejaba salir sus gemidos, estaba totalmente hechizada por los movimientos de Sougo. Se sentía tan placentero, sin duda era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Kagura en su estado de semi-inconciencia, escuchaba un ruido tosco, por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con esos ojos carmesí mirándola fijamente, mientras emitía roncos gemidos de placer. En ese momento las sensaciones de placer se multiplicaron hasta casi enloquecerla y al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo, pues las penetraciones aumentaron de ritmo e intensidad

Sintieron que el final estaba cerca, así que se besaron una vez más. Sus mentes se pusieron en blanco para solo disfrutar lo más posible de ese momento que, tal vez, no volvería a ocurrir. Gemían fuertes y claro, cada penetración era más intensa que la anterior. Estaban al límite

Ambos gritaron sus nombres al llegar al clímax y se miraron con ternura

Sougo salió del interior de Kagura y se recostó a su lado. Kagura se acurruco a él, estaba exhausta. Sougo se aferro a ella como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría

−No me estrujes, me lastimas idiota− Dijo Kagura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

−Eh? China, te estás quejando de mi fuerte abrazo? Es irónico que te duela esto y no otra parte− Sougo soltó de la nada, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

−Eres un bastardo. Déjame dormir− Sin decir nada mas, se acerco mas a el

−Kagura… Escucha…

−Mmh? Que− Preguntó media dormida

−Te amo estúpida china,

Kagura se sentó rápidamente con una cara de sorpresa, observándolo detenidamente

−qué?

−Nada. Oye china, que hermosa vista− Sougo se quedó mirando sus pechos embelesado. Kagura al notar esto, se recostó de nuevo y se cubrió con las mantas.

−C-cállate maldito pervertido− Dijo sonrojada

−Sí, sí, solo por hoy, te haré caso, ven vamos a dormir− Sougo la acercó a él, acurrucándola para que sienta su calor

Kagura se durmió al instante, y Sougo le deposito un tierno beso en la frente

−Sin duda, no dejare que nadie más te tenga, tu eres mía, y yo soy tuyo.

Por primera vez, deseo que el mañana no llegara. Quería tenerla a su lado por siempre

* * *

 **JOJOJOJOJOJO**

 **Es muy temprando para santa verdad? Aquí esta el capitulo. Lo publico antes de estudiar, ahora me voy a estudiar. Espero les guste. Estuve sonrojada todo el momento mientras escribia esto**

 **Kyyaaa _**

 **Hasta la proximaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro capitulo mas, antes de dormir, para que se vallan felices a la cama, y si en su país todavía no es hora de dromir, acuéstense y léanlo tranquis**

 **Sin mas que decir, Disfruten**

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, y comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados. Sintió una ligera molestia que la cubría, miro hacia atrás y lo vio.

Un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir todo su rostro. Quedó tiesa mientras lo veía dormir tan pacíficamente, que dudo de que el hombre con el que pasó la noche sea ese sádico que tanto detestaba. Bajo la mirada, con un dolor en el pecho

−Realmente… Soy una horrible persona…

Hizo a un lado el brazo que la rodeaba, se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo, y se dirigió al baño.

Tardó solo 15 minutos en bañarse rápido y vestirse. Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, esperando ver que siga durmiendo. Asomó su rostro hacia su dirección, y se tranquilizó al ver que seguía durmiendo profundamente

−Soy horrible… Como se supone que deba encarar a este idiota cuando lo vuelva a ver?− Kagura se sonrojo. Se acercó a él y le dejo una nota a su lado. Tomo sus botas y salió de la habitación

Salía del lugar donde se encontraba corriendo. Con su cabeza llena de pensamientos indescriptibles. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos y se ocultó en un callejón. Se apoyó en la pared y se deslizo lentamente. Cubrió su rostro con sus piernas

−Y-yo… p-p-perdí mi v-virginidad con él… De todas las personas… Porque tuvo que ser él? Si no hubiera venido detrás de mí, nunca habría ocurrido tal cosa… Pero… Pero…− Kagura tocó sus labios, lentamente sus manos bajaron, hasta llegar a sus pechos, apretándolos un poco− P-porque siento como si se me contrae el corazón? Porque quiero regresar a su lado en este momento? E-es… Un maldito bastardo pervertido… S e aprovecho de mi estado…

Kagura recordó todo lo sucedido en esa noche. Levanto su rostro con el ceño fruncido junto con un puño lleno de ira y una lagrima con ganas de escaparse. De repente, recordó el origen de todo. Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro

−G-Gin-chan… Tsuky…− Se puso de pie y limpio su rostro, tratando de borrar sus lágrimas− Espero que sean felices

Ya un poco tranquila, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la Yorozuya, para poder cambiarse de ropa y bañarse de nuevo

Cuando entro en el distrito Kabuki, no notó que la estaban hablando

−Oi china te estoy hablando− Hijikata estaba a un lado de ella, agitando su mano frente a ella, comprobando de que estaba en otro mundo− En donde rayos anda tu cabeza mocosa?

−Mayora− Kagura lo observó por unos minutos, clavándole la vista sin quitarla. Esto inquietó a Hijikata, quien desvió la mirada nervioso

−N-no me mires así mocosa

Kagura lo seguía mirando fijamente, molestando a Hijikata por completo. Le cubrió los ojos con sus manos

−Te dije de que dejes de mirarme mocosa!

−Es que es inevitable, quien no se quedaría viendo ese feo moco que tienes en la frente− Decía Kagura mientras quitaba sus manos de ella

−eh?− Hijikata se tocó la frente− Oh, es cierto que tengo un moco, puaj, que asco!

−De todos modos, que quieres?

−Ah, es cierto. No viste a Sougo? Anoche, él se fue detrás de ti, y pensé de que tal vez usted…− Un golpe en su rostro hizo silenciar a Hijikata

−Q-Q-Que te h-hace pensar de que y-yo sé dónde e-esta?− Kagura estaba sonrojada y en posición de batalla

−Qué te pasa estúpida! Acaso quieres ir a prisión por golpear a un oficial?− Hijikata estaba sentado en el suelo, frotándose la mejilla izquierda con profundo dolor

−T-te lo mereces por molestar a una ciudadana normal

−Oi, tu eres un maldito amanto, que te crees mocosa?− Hijikata estaba ya en su límite, así que se puso de pie y limpio su uniforme− de todas formas, fue algo innecesario preguntarte a ti. Nos vemos

Kagura vio partir a Hijikata, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando vea a Gintoki.

 _Qué diablos debo hacer ahora cuando vea a Gin-chan… Debería de decir… no… Lo de anoche fue… fue…_

−No fue un error, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo.− Dijo para sentirse más tranquila− Pero… Creo que él querrá olvidarlo…

Kagura sentía un dolor en el pecho al imaginarse a Sougo diciéndole de que todo fue un error, que olvide lo que pasó esa noche

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzó a moverse poco a poco, buscando sentir su calor, sentirla cerca otra vez y decirle que era de su propiedad. Abrió los ojos rápidamente al darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado, dirigió su mirada a todos los rincones de la habitación, tal vez estaba en el baño, y dejo sus zapatos. Se puso de pie para confirmar su teoría, se dirigió al baño y, no estaba allí. No estaba en la habitación

Con enfado, volvió a la habitación, y golpeo la pared de frustración

−Mierda… Se fue…

Estaba deprimido e irritado. Se acercó a la cama a sentarse, y notó que al lado de su almohada había una nota. La tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leer

 _Yo… Tengo que irme… este... Espero que te haya gustado… Adiós._

Sougo miraba la nota como intentando descifrarlo, comenzó a reír

−"Espero que me haya gustado" Es enserio china? Jajaja− se echó hacia atrás y miraba en techo− lo de anoche… fue lo más hermoso que me paso en toda mi podrida vida− Sonrió con ternura. Se puso de pié y comenzó a vestirse

−Pero esto te lo tengo que decir en persona, para poder burlarme de la horrible expresión que vas a poner

Salió de las instalaciones del hotel de Yoshiwara. Estaba caminando por las calles y diviso una cabellera plateada

 _Ahí estas Danna… Debería ir a molestarte? Me pagaras el haber herido a esa estúpida china, ya que yo soy el único que puede lastimarla_

Se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia Gintoki

−Danna

Gintoki se dio la vuelta y levanto una mano en señal de saludo

−Oh, Soichiro, que haces en Yoshiwara? Oh, no me digas que viniste para hacer "limpieza"− Gintoki le dirigía una sonrisa burlona, y Sougo se la devolvió

−Pues se podría decir que si, anoche estuve con una hermosa asistente de cortesana. Sin duda lo mejor

Gintoki levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza

−Ah, que suerte la tuya, tal vez debas decirme como se llama para poder probar yo si es la mejor

−No, no, eso es imposible.

−Eh? Y porque? Acaso ya le pusiste una correa?

Sougo pasó a un lado de él y dijo

−Todavía no consigo un hermoso collar para ese cuello chino

Sougo caminaba tranquilo, mientras Gintoki se quedó de pie en medio de la calle tratando de analizar las palabras de Sougo.

De la nada, se escuchó como un fuerte grito lleno de ira proveniente de Yoshiwara. Sougo se encontraba en Kabuki-chou, y comenzó a reír cuando escucho esa inconfundible voz

−Lo entendió. Es un idiota.

Siguió su camino hasta ese departamento que se encontraba en el segundo piso, para poder encararla y decirle todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace un año.

Subió las escaleras y toco el timbre, pero nadie atendía. Toco otra vez, pero tuvo el mismo resultado. Sin conseguir respuestas, decidió entrar. Corrió la puerta e ingresó. Se dirigió a la sala y lo que vio lo lleno de temor

Allí se encontraba ella, tirada en el suelo de su hogar, con sangre en sus manos y boca

Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó en brazos

−Kagura! Kagura despierta!

Gritaba desesperado, pero no obtenía respuesta. Acercó su oído a su pecho

Sus latidos eran lentos

Tocó su muñeca

Su pulso era débil

Sin dudarlo, la tomo en brazos y salio rápidamente de allí. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Tama, quien se encontraba afuera del bar de Otose, fue testigo de aquella escena

Sougo estaba corriendo con Kagura en sus brazos cubierta de sangre y más pálida de lo normal

Lo iba a llamar para preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero él se encontraba lejos.

−Kagura-sama

Ingresó en el bar a informar a Otose de la escena que vio. La anciana se alarmó y salio rápidamente afuera, para salir corriendo hacia el hospital

−Tama, avísale a Gintoki.

−Si, Otose-sama

Otose se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hospital

En Yoshiwara, Gintoki se encontraba caminando con furia

−Ese maldito… No se referirá a… No, no lo creo… Después de todo ella lo odia…

−Gintoki

−Es un maldito, solo quiere meterse en mi mente y jugar

−Gintoki!

−Maldito roba impuestos, cuando te vea te voy a enterrar mi bokuto en tu…

−Gintoki! Te estoy hablando!− Tsukuyo se encontraba detrás de él− Que diablos te pasa, te volviste sordo de repente

Gintoki observo a Tsukuyo

−Ah, pero si eres tu

Esto último dicho, hizo que Tsukuyo sienta un dolor en su pecho

−A QUE VIENE ESO! Eres un maldito

Tsukuyo le lanzó un golpe en el estómago, pero Gintoki la atrapó de ambas mano y la acercó a el

−Que te ocurre? Si solo eres tú. No lo entiendes?

−No… no lo entiendo..− Tsukuyo trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Gintoki la tomo del mentón, obligándola a verlo

−Que no me preocupo que seas tú, me siento seguro si solo estas tu

Tsukuyo se sonrojó y trató de alejarlo, pero la atrajo más haca él y la beso.

−Sabes… No me molestaria continuar lo de anoche− Gintoki estaba mirándola con un leve sonrojo, tomo su mano le mordio suavemente

−Q-Q-Q-QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN LA CALLE!

Dos kunais estaban en la cien de Gintoki, quien se encontraba desplomado en el suelo

Cuando se estaba por alejar de él, divisó a Tama, quien se dirigía corriendo hacía ella a toda velocidad

−Tsukuyo-sama

−T-Tama, que te trae por aquí?

−Ha visto a Gintoki-sama?

−Aquí estoy…

Gintoki levanto una mano desde el suelo, y Tama se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas

−Gintoki-sama, esto es terrible. Kagura-sama...

Al escuchar el nombre de Kagura, levantó la mirada hacía Tama, quien derramaba lágrimas. Al ver esto se dio cuenta de que algo grave había ocurrido, por lo que se puso de pie y la tomo de los hombros, moviéndola desesperado

−Q-QUE LE OCURRIÓ A KAGURA!?

−O-Okita-sama se la llevó en brazos, si no me equivoco, se dirigían al hospital. Kagura-sama estaba cubierta de sangre y demasiado pali…

No termino de hablar, que Gintoki comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacía el hospital

−G-Gintoki

Tsukuyo miro a Tama

−Que le ocurrió a Kagura?

−No lo se con exactitud, pero puedo afirmar de que se encontraba grave

La mirada de Tsukuyo oscureció, y salio detras de Gintoki.

* * *

−A-ATIENDANLA RÁPIDO!

Sougo llegó al hospital con Kagura en brazos. La recostaron en una camilla y le llevaron a una habitación para examinarla mejor, pero no dejaron pasar a Sougo. Estuvo discutiendo para que lo dejen entrar, pero le dijeron de que si no se tranquilizaba molestaría a los demás pacientes y lo obligarían a retirarse de allí. Así que accedió a esperar afuera.

Después de 5 minutos, llego Otose. Sougo le explicó como la encontró, y que todavía no sabia nada

−Ese Gintoki. Donde diablos esta? Se supone que el debe de cuidar de Kagura

Este comentario molestó a Okita, pero se quedo callado, viendo la puerta de la habitación en donde habían ingresado a Kagura

De repente, llego Gintoki, con la respiración entre cortada. Miro a Otose, y luego su mirada se quuedo en Okita. Ya recuperado, se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello del uniforme

−Tu… Maldito… Que le hicis…

−Para ya Gintoki, el no le hizo nada. Kagura se encontraba en ese estado cuando Okita-san lego a la Yorozuya

Gintoki miro a Otose y luego a Sougo, lo apretó fuerte y lo soltó.

−D-dónde está?

−Allí− Sougo señalo la puerta que se encontraba a casi 2 metros de ellos, y Gintoki se acercó con intenciones de entrar. Pero justo en ese momento, el doctor salio de allí

−Familiares de Kagura

−AQUÍ! −Gintoki prácticamente le grito en la cara− Que tiene Kagura? Como esta?

─Que tiene Kagura? Porque tenía sangre? CONTESTE!─ Ambos hombres gritaron a la vez

─D-disculpen, pero no sabemos exactamente que es lo que le ocurre

─COMO QUE NO SABEN QUE ES LO QUE TIENE KAGURA! ES QUE ACASO NO ERES UN DOCTOR? O

─QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE ESTUDIASTE? NO SABES QUE ENFERMEDAD TIENE ?! QUIERES QUE TE MATE?

─Calmense los dos de una vez!

Otose golpeo a ambos hombre en la cabeza

─Doctor, como que no sabe que enfermedad tiene Kagura?

─Es porque, ella no es humana. Ella es una Yato, nosotros no tenemos mucha información, pero..

─PERO QUEE!?

─Basta!─ Volvió a Gritar Otose

─Sospechamos que tal vez, sea una enfermedad hereditaria.

─Here...

─Ditaria...

Gintoki y Sougo se miraron a la vez

Gintoki comenzó a hablar, algo asustado

─L-la mama de Kagura m-murió cuando ella tenía 6 años… No sé exactamente de que… p-pero…

─Tal vez, tenga la misma enfermedad que su madre.

Un silencio asfixiante se hizo presente. Gintoki miro de nuevo al doctor

─S-sensei.. P-puedo verla?

─Usted quién es?

Sabía que si decía de que era un amigo a cargo de ella, tal vez no lo dejen pasar, por lo que una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente

─Soy su marido

Sougo, Otose y Tsukuyo, quien había llegado allí, escucharon eso.

─Está bien, sígame por favor

Gintoki dio un paso, cuando sintió que un brazo le obstruía el paso

─Muévete Okita-kun.. Tengo que ver com…

─Me corresponde a mí!

─Porque? Tu solo eres un enemigo de ella

─Ella.. Yo…

−Tu qué?

Sougo le dirigió una mirada de total furia, que fue devuelta

−Yo la amo. Ella es mi mujer.

* * *

 **Ok.. Otro capitulo mas.. Ahora a estudiar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho :D**

 **I Love OkiKagu: Gracias :D Tus palabras alivian mi kokoro**

 **Okita Kagura: Kyyaa / No me digas eso.. No podía evitar el sonrojo al escribirlo**

 **Guest-san: Gracias. Sigue esperando la conti, que estará genial. Y gracias por tus buenos deceos!**

 **Leche de Fresa: Aquí tienes servido este delicioso capitulo :D**

 **Bona Dona: Gracias. Yo pregunte y como me dijeron que si… Bueno.. Lo piden, lo tienen**

 **Anonymous: Gracias, escribo para ustedes, nosotras que nos gusta y nos fascina el OkiKagu**

 **Bueno, de paso les aviso en este pequeño espacio robado, de que pronto publicare otro capitulo de Dias escolares, Dias Inesperados. Es que este p$% & me esta matando **

**Buenas Noches :D**

 **Saraba Minna**


	7. La he perdido

**Hola hola! Después de tanto tiempo, actualizó este fic. Ahora que estoy en vacaciones, tratare de actualizar seguido.**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo llevó de sorpresas (/^▽^)/**

* * *

–Yo la amo. Ella es mi mujer.

Ante esas palabras, Gintoki no se opuso y soltó al capitán. Sougo se dispuso a seguir al doctor. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que encontraría al llegar a su habitación.

Gintoki, se encontraba mirando la puerta por donde entró Sougo. Sintió una mano en su hombro

–Ella estará bien Gintoki, no te preocupes.– Trato de consolar Otose

–Lo se. Se que estará bien. Tiene que estarlo.– Gintoki se dio vuelta y encontró a Tsukuyo observándolo. Se dirigió a ella y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella solo le correspondió el abrazo. Tenía que estar con el en ese momento y olvidar lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

–Esta bien Gintoki. Kagura es fuerte, ya verás como sale de esta y te estará pidiendo su preciado sukombu.–Tsukuyo tenia su mano acariciando su revoltosa cabellera, tratando de consolarlo.

–Si solo hubiera estado con ella… si hubiera llegado temprano… tal vez… ella...

Un recuerdo invadió su mente

 _Estoy bien Gin-chan, solo es un bicho que me quería picar!_

–Q-que ocurre Gintoki? – preguntó preocupada Tsukuyo.

–Ella… sintió un dolor en el pecho el día en que estábamos yendo a Yoshiwara… pero me dijo… que solo era un bicho…

Comenzó a desesperarse– Es mi culpa...

Tsukuyo lo abrazo mas fuerte para darle calma, no sabía que hacer para que se sienta mejor.

 _Kagura… recupérate pronto…_

Sougo y el doctor llegaron a la habitación de Kagura. Se sentía nervioso, tanto que cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, su mano tembló, por lo que el doctor decidió abrirla por el.

–Adelante

Entro con sigilo. Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

Ella estaba conectada a varios cables, tenía muchos sueros conectados en sus brazos, una máquina marcaba su pulso, tenia oxígeno conectado.

Se sentía devastado al verla así.

–Ella… ella…

–Por el momento se encuentra en estado crítico, depende de como llegue a pasar la noches su salud.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó su mano

–Oye… china… que diablos haces aquí acostada? Es una siesta? Eres una cerdo por dormir tanto… maldita perra… despierta… tenemos que repetir lo de anoche… vamos…

Se desespero y la tomó por los hombros

–Vamos Kagura! Despierta! Tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas! Vamos! Yo… nose que hacer… si tu te vas… como… lo hizo mi hermana… tu no… Despierta, Kagura!

El doctor lo tomo por la espalda tratando de alejarlo

–vamos, tranquilícese si no quiere que lo saque de aquí! Suéltela o llamaré a seguridad!

Sougo la soltó y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Le dirigió la mirada al doctor.

–Ella… cuanta es la posibilidad que ella… se salve?– preguntó con un temblor en sus palabras.

El doctor lo miro a los ojos

–Menos del %65, tiene que dar lo mejor de ella en esta noche. Tiene que ser fuerte.– Le posó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. – Vamos, se término la hora de visita.

Dicho esto, ambos se retiraron de la habitación. En la puerta, Sougo hecho un último vistazo.

–Puedes hacerlo, después de todo, todavía tienes que mostrarme lo fuerte que eres.

Salió de allí junto al doctor.

Al salir, Gintoki lo tomó por los hombros

–Como esta Kagura? Hablaste con ella?

Vio en sus ojos preocupación, desesperación, rabia, impotencia, además de otros sentimientos de culpa.

–Ella… se veía muy mal… esta conectada a muchos cables y respirador…

Gintoki sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, se acercó al doctor y lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

–Que diablos tiene Kagura! Porque mierda esta conectada a muchas máquinas si solo se desmayo? Explíqueme!

Los hombres de seguridad sujetaron a Gintoki por los brazos

–Tranquilícese o lo sacaremos afuera y le prohibiremos entrar!

Gintoki tumbó a ambos hombres, posó su vista en el doctor y comenzó a , dejando al doctor asustado. Por suerte para el, el shinsengumi llego a la sala y tomaron por los brazos a Gintoki

–Cálmate Yorozuya, no querrás pase la noche en prisión.– decía Hijikata mientras forcejeaba contra el.

–S-si cálmese danna– dijo Yamazaki quien también forcejeaba contra el.

Gintoki se tranquilizo, pero no lo soltaron.

–suéltenme, tengo que ir al baño.

Lo soltaron y con la mirada baja comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

Kondo se acercó a Sougo y posó su mano en su hombro.

–Ella… la niña Yorozuya… com..

–No se con exactitud que tiene– interrumpió– pero… yo la vi grave… Kondo-san… ella..

–Esta bien Sougo. La china es fuerte. Te lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Solo debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Sintió un alivio al saber que no estaba solo.

–Tiene razón Kondo-san. Esa idiota se recuperará.

De pronto, sin aviso, enfermeras y doctores comenzaron a entrar a la habitación de Kagura con rapidez. Preocupado, sujeto a una enfermera para buscar información

–Qué ocurre?

–En el monitor de nosotros, su pulso se detuvo. Se encuentra grave

Se zafó del agarre de Sougo y entró a la habitación. Cuando el quiso entrar, habían cerrado la puerta y el golpeaba fuertemente para que lo dejen entrar. Kondo e Hijikata trataban de contenerlo y llamaron a una enfermera, quien no dudo en sedar al capitán.

Por otro lado, Gintoki se encontraba en la sala del hospital, escribiendo una carta

–Espero que te llegué lo mas pronto posible y vengas a ver a tu hija calvo. Sólo tú tienes respuestas a nuestras preguntas.

Le entregó el sobre a una enfermera y ella rápidamente se dirigió a llevar esa carta a su destinario.

Se dirigía a la habitación de Kagura, cuando vio a Sougo en una camilla siendo llevado lejos de ellos. Corriendo llego donde estaban los demás

–Que ocurrió? Que paso con Soichirou?

Kondo lo miró y cuando estaba por hablar un doctor salió de la habitación de Kagura

–La joven… entró en coma.

Todos y cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí se quedaron sin habla. Otose decidió romper el silencio

–P-pero cómo? Si hace un momento no se encontraba tan grave?

–Tampoco lo sabemos señora. Pero ocurrió rápido. Esta en coma. Pero logramos estabilizarla. Y les podemos asegurar de que esta noche la pasará bien. Si sigue de esa forma, tal ves despierte pronto. Solo nos queda esperar.

Hizo una reverencia y se alejo de ellos. Las enfermeras y doctores salieron de la habitación de Kagura.

Gintoki cayó al suelo de rodillas, Tsukuyo se acercó a el rápidamente y lo abrazó.

–Todo estará bien Gintoki. El doctor dijo que pasará bien la noche. No te preocupes si? Estoy contigo.

Gintoki le correspondió el abrazo

–Gracias Tsukuyo. Por estar conmigo… cuando más te necesito.

–Siempre.

En otra habitación, Sougo lentamente abría sus ojos. Miro el techo detenidamente por 10 segundos, cuando reaccionó se sentó rápidamente y quiso levantarse, pero Kondo e Hijikata lo forzaron a recostarse otra vez

–Suéltenme!

–Vamos Sougo, tranquilízate. No ganarás nada tomando esta actitud.–Le grito Kondo

Se tranquilizo y ambos hombres lo soltaron despacio.

–Ella

–Entró en coma– Soltó Hijikata

–Toshi! Debes de ser suave! No debes de soltar las cosas así!

Kondo regaño con la mirada al vice comandante, quien desvío la mirada.

–Lo siento

–Ella… que?

Comenzaron a forcejear otra vez.

–Vamos Sougo! Basta! Termina de escucharnos!

–Aunque esté en coma, se encuentra bien. Por suerte, paso 2 noches tranquila

Los tres hombres dirigieron su mirada a la entrada. Era Gintoki quien se encontraba recostado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Yorozuya. Que haces aquí?– Preguntó Hijikata, un poco sorprendido.

–Dos días.. Llevó dos días inconsciente?

Sougo se encontraba en shock al saber que había permanecido 2 días lejos de ella.

–Si idiota. Se supone que la bella durmiente es ella, no tu. Aunque con ese rostro.. Ahora entiendo porque Kagura siempre te llamó Cara de niña.

–Danna.. Pero ella no se quejo mucho esa noche sobre el aspecto de mi rostro.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Gintoki, y de acercó a golpearlo, pero Hijikata lo detuvo

–Quieres volver a dormir idiota?

Comenzaron a discutir los 4 y un enfermero los sacó de la habitación, ya que Sougo se encontraba mejor. Gintoki continuaba tratando de golpear a Sougo, y Kondo lo sujetaba. De esta forma pasaron el rato mientras se hacia de noche.

* * *

En un planeta lejano, se encontraba un hombre, almorzando al aire libre con tranquilidad. De pronto, otro hombre se acercaba a el

–Que haces aquí? Acaso se encuentran cerca? Tu y ese idiota?

–Claro que no Umibouzu, estoy sólo. Ya que ese idiota me envió a hacer unos encargos por aquí. Te vi y pensé en saludar.

–Saludar? Tu, Abuto? No es necesario. Pero dime. Como esta el? Sigue con su afán de volverse mas fuerte?

Abuto comenzó a reirse

–claro que si. Es un idiota después de todo.

De pronto, corriendo, se acercaba un pequeño ser, probablemente habitante de ese planeta. Llego y le extendió una carta a Umibouzu, quien no dudo en tomarla, h siguió con su camino.

–Una carta? Ahora tienes una mujer?– exclamó Abuto con burla.

–Por supuesto. Tengo miles, pero la mas importante es mi hija.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido. Sin aviso, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr velozmente, dejando sorprendido a Abuto, que no entendía el porque de sus acciones

–Que le habrá ocurrido? Umh?

Dirigió su mirada a la carta que se encontraba en el suelo y na tomó en sus manos. Comenzó a leer su contenido

 _Oye calvo, se que esperabas una carta de tu hija, pero por un tiempo, no recibirás nada de ella, ya que se encuentra gravemente hospitalizada. Según el médico, quien no sabe nada de Yatos, es algo hereditario. Y necesito que cencas inmediatamente a la tierra. La encontramos desmayada en casa. Todavía no despierta. De seguro esta carta te llegue tarde. Pero es tu culpa por irte y abandonar a tu hija. Y que decir del idiota que tiene como hermano. Ven aquí rápido. Si no lo haces y Kagura empeora, yo mismo te buscaré y te mataré._

 _Sakata Gintoki._

Abuto leía cada palabra con asombro.

–Sera mejor que le cuente al capitán.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido, sin avances de Kagura. Gintoki iba por las noches a dormir un poco, ducharse y llevar ropas de Kagura

Sougo en las tardes ser dirigia al cuartel a ducharse y comer. Siempre cuando iba de regreso al hospital, pasaba por una tienda y compraba una cajita de sukombu. Llevaba en total 5 cajas. Se había prometido a si mismo que le compraría un sukombu por día. Hasta que despierte.

Kagura no despertaba. Otae y Shinpachi volvieron de sus vacaciones debido a Kagura. Todos los días le hablaban. Otae se encargaba de asearla y vestirla. Shinpachi adorara apoyaba a Gintoki. Kondo e Hijikata iban una ves al día, para ver a Kagura y a Sougo.

Una tarde, Umibouzu ingresó gritando al hospital él nombre de Kagura. Tama tuvo la siete de encontrarlo y guiarlo donde ser encontraba ella.

–Donde está mi hija!– vio a Gintoki y se acerco a él a paso rápido y lo tomó por los hombros

–Samurai! Donde esta mi hija! Como esta?!

–Esta dormida, pero bien.– contestó sin ánimos

Esto enojó al Yato

–Maldito…Así es como la cuidas? Que clase de pareja eres tú?

Esto desconcertó al permanentado

–Eh? A que te refieres, ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

Umibouzu apretó su agarre.

–Que quiere decir con eso? Ella me dijo lo contrario en sus cartas!– lo miro sorprendido – No te querrás ir y librarte de la responsabilidad de ella!? No es así?

Gintoki lo empujó y, en ese momento, llego Sougo, quien se sorprendió al ver al padre de Kagura

–Clato que no! Ella es muy importante para mi! Pero que diablos quieres decir? Que te dijo Kagura en sus cartas!?– Gritaba Gintoki, buscando respuestas.

Sougo entendió la situación, y se interpuso entre ellos

–Danna, tranquilicese, estamos en un hosp..

–Que me tranquilice? Deja de intervenir Soichirou, que esto es entre el calvo y yo– Gintoki empujo a Sougo. Este intentaba apartar a los dos. No quería que Gintoki se entere de los sentimientos de Kagura, sabía que si lo hacia, tal vez...

La perdería.

–Kagura esta enamorada de ti! Siempre lo estuvo! Porque razón crees que la he dejado contigo!?

La perdió, lo sabia. Notó la expresión de sorpresa y culpa en el rostro de Gintoki.

Sabia que el no se separaría de Kagura.

Tendría que alejarlo de ella.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo! Ahh.. Voy a dormir un poco.**

 **Que les pareció? Les gusto? Mucho drama?**

 **Aceptó criticas!**

 **Alguien mas esta triste por el comienzo del arco final de Gintama?**

 **Yo si ╥﹏╥o(╥﹏╥)o(╥_╥)**

 **Bueno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima! ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ)**


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaba a paso lento por la calle, estaba cerca del parque, donde compraba siempre una pequeña caja de sukombu. La señora al verlo le dio la cajita sin cruzar palabra alguna.

–Y la señorita como…

–Sigue igual.– interrumpió con voz apagada.

–Cuántas cajitas lleva ya?

–Con esta 98.

La señora le tomo la mano.

–Tenga fe joven. Ella despertará

–Hace tres meses me dijo lo mismo. Sin embargo todo sigue igual– respondió con voz fría sin mirarla.– lo siento – pidió.

–Esta bien, te entiendo. Ahora ve. Tienes que estar con ella.

–Si. Adiós.

Se despidió con una reverencia y siguió su camino.

–Sougo!

Alguien lo llamó y se giro a ver.

–Kondo-san

Kondo lo abrazo y revolvió su cabello.

–Te diriges al hospital? – preguntó serio.

–Así es. Y usted Kondo-san? Se dirige a ver a la mujer gorila?–Bromeo

–Otae! Se llama Otae! No mujer Gorila!

–Lo siento – dijo un poco alegre

Kondo cambio su expresión. Y le sonrió

–Te acompaño?– propuso

–Gracias Kondo-san

Ambos se dirigían al hospital. Sougo recordó la charla que tuvo con él hace exactamente tres meses.

* * *

– _Por favor Kondo-san. Solamente es hasta…_

– _No! Sougo, tu tienes tus obligaciones con el Shinsengumi, con tus subordinados, conmigo!_

– _Lo se Kondo-san, pero en este momento, ella esta…_

– _Y quien te asegura que despertara?· Grito enojado_

– _Kondo-san, tranquilícese– Pidió Hijikata sujetándolo del brazo_

– _Pero Toshi! Nadie asegura que la pequeña Yorozuya despierte.! Sougo, no te doy el permiso.– Suavizó su tono de voz– Entiende, que lo hago por ti, hace tres semanas que la china no despierta, quien te asegura que…_

– _Lo se– interrumpió Sougo –Se que tal vez ella no despierte. Pero, yo no quiero que ocurra lo mismo… que ocurrió con… mi hermana… no estuve para ella… y yo, realmente… realmente la amo, y quiero estar con ella. Es por eso que yo…_

 _Sougo se inclinó ant Kondo-san, rogándole que lo entienda. Kondo toco su hombro_

– _Sougo, levanta la cabeza... solamente… solamente 4 meses. Es el tiempo limite que te doy. Si ella no despierta para ese entonces. Tu regresas. Yo… no quiero que tu sufras. Yo, le prometí… a tu hermana cuidar de ti._

 _Sougo levantó la vista, y se acercó a Kondo lentamente._

– _Kondo-san… gracias.– se inclino hacia él.– gracias, por cederme este permiso._

– _Pero recuerda, que solo tienes 4 meses._

– _Si.– Dirigió su mirada hacia Hijikata – Hijikata-san, no te preocupes, volveré en 4 meses y te asesinaré_

 _Dicho esto, le disparó con su bazooka. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en todo el recinto del Shinsengumi. Pero como todos sabían a que se debía, trataron de ignorarlo._

– _Sougo!– grito Kondo_

– _Maldito mocoso!– grito Hijikata, saliendo entre los escombros_

– _Tsk, falle._

– _Pero si me diste idiota!_

– _Sigues vivo._

 _Una discusión se dio en ese lugar. Donde poco a poco, llegaron más espectadores, uniéndose a la discusión, gritando, llorando o algunos sin creer nada._

 _Después de unas horas de despedida, de llantos y buenos deseos, Sougo se marchó. Pero en los tiempos libres que tenía, iba al cuartel a ver como se encontraban._

* * *

Cada día estaba junto a ella. Dormía a su lado. Esperaba pacientemente el día en que ella despertara. No podía olvidar aquellas palabras que le dijo Umibouzu.

" _Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti!"_

" _Porque razón crees que deje a mi niña contigo?"_

También recordaba las palabras de Sougo

" _Eso no es cierto! Ella esta conmigo!"_

" _Pasamos la noche juntos"_

" _Yo la amo, y no voy a dejar que tu me la robes"_

" _Ella es mía, y siempre lo será. No importa lo que sienta por ti, yo haré cambiar su forma de pensar"_

–" _Entonces es cierto que ella me ama? Contesta Soichirou!"_

–" _Para mi desgracia, así lo es. Pero, Danna, no piense en acercarse de ese modo a ella. Como le dije, no voy a dejar que usted, que tú me robes a la mujer que amo."_

Pensaba en eso cada día, y recordaba cada acción que ella tenia con el, sus miradas. Como se tomaban de las manos. Para el, eso no tenia otro significado mas que de un inmenso cariño hacia la Yato. Para ella, era una forma de expresar su amor hacia el.

Estaba junto a su cama, observándola fijamente mientras sostenía su mano.

Se sentía culpable.

Culpable de no haber estado con ella en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Culpable de no poder corresponderla.

Pero eso cambiaría.

Había dejado de ver a Tsukuyo hace mas de un mes. Verla le recordaba a la falta que le hizo a Kagura.

Estaba con Tsukuyo cuando todo ocurrió. No con Kagura.

Entonces recordó.

Kagura siempre estuvo para el.

Cada día, cada noche. En los momentos más difíciles. Nunca le recriminaba algo. Siempre le regalaba una sonrisa llena de amor. Ella siempre lo amó.

Como se arrepentía de no haberlo entendido esa tarde que su padre llegó a buscarla. Ella lloró, suplicó quedarse con el, y él solo le dijo que se fuera. Que su lugar no era en ese planeta.

Entendía todo a la perfección.

Cada escena de celos que le hacia cuando observaba a Ketsuno Ana, siempre lo golpeaba y le decía que ella debía de ser su única mujer.

Cuando se reunía con Tsukuyo. Le enviaba miradas asesinas, o le tomaba la mano, dando a saber que le pertenecía.

Cada noche que dormían juntos. Al principio a él le molestaba eso, después de todo, no era normal que una niña duerma con un adulto. Si alguien lo viera, diría que era un lolicon. Pero con el paso de los años se fue acostumbrando.

Se acostumbró a los golpes de Kagura

Se acostumbró a morirse de frío cada ves que ella se robaba todas las colchas dormida

Se acostumbró a despertar con su mano en el estómago de Kagura y sus piernas entrelazadas.

Se acostumbro a dormir cada noche de frío abrazado a ella.

Ese calor que emanaba lo hacia sentir cálido y feliz.

–Que tonto no Kagura? Después de todos estos años, me doy cuenta de lo esencial que has sido en mi vida. Tus sonrisas, golpes, tu lenguaje de camionero. Extraño todo eso–tomó su mano y suspiro con dolor–. Si tu... Si tú despiertas… te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te corresponderé de la forma en que tu quieres. Nunca te volveré a dejar sola. Solo…–Apretó un poco más sus manos –Solo despierta… por favor…

–El doctor dijo que tenemos que ser pacientes. No debemos de perder las esperanzas. Ella despertará. Ya lo verás.

Umibouzu entró a la habitación de sorpresa, exaltando a Gintoki.

–Calvo.

Una vena nació en la frente del cazador.

–Ya te quiero ver a ti, estarás mas calvo que yo.

–No lo creo, mira mi cabello, es muy abundante. No creo que de un día para otro desaparezca.

–Oye permanentado! Respétame o no te daré mi bendición!

–No necesito de tu bendición!–Respondió levantando la voz.

Umibouzu desvío su mirada hacia su hija, y tomó la mano libre de ella.

–Estaba… estaba pensando…

–Pensé que el cerebro se te cayó como el cabello

–oye, quieres morir?

–Esta bien. Que pensabas?

Umibouzu exhaló aire y volvió su mirada hacia Gintoki

–Pensaba en llevármela conmigo. Buscar a un mejor doctor, uno más capacitado. Que sepa sobre nosotros. En nuestro planeta, hay uno que es muy buen…

–No estoy de acuerdo.– interrumpió Gintoki– Ella no lo querría de esa forma. Tampoco yo. Prefiero tenerla aquí conmigo. Como dijiste, no debemos de perder las esperanzas.

–Sabia que dirías esos – Umibouzu esbozó una sonrisa. Miro detenidamente a su hija y luego desvío su mirada.

–Oye, samurái – habló

Gintoki levantó su mirada hacia él

–Que?

Respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.

–Tu… tu realmente te casarías con ella?

–Si. Solo debo de esperar a que despierte y oficialmente pedírselo.

–No lo creo. Yo no lo permitire

Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, buscando al dueño de esas palabras.

Era Sougo, y junto a él, se encontraba Kondo

–V-vamos Sougo. No digas esas cos…

–Te dije que no lo permitiría. Ella es mía.– le envió una mirada asesina mientras le hablaba.

–Oye niño, mi hija no es ningún objeto como para que te dirijas de esa forma hacia ella– esbozó Umibouzu, mientras se ponía de pié.

–Eso lo tengo presente. Ella es la mujer que amo. Por lo tanto no permitiré que trates de arrebatármela de mi lado.

–Ella no esta contigo, ni lo estará–Hablo Gintoki – Debo recordarte que soy yo el hombre a quien ella ama?

Un silencio se hizo presente, fue Sougo quien habló

–No me importa si ella te ama, yo cambiaré eso

De repente, el monitor que marcaba el pulso de Kagura comenzó a ir rápido, alarmando a los hombres que se encontraban con ella

–Que ocurre?–Grito Gintoki

El doctor acompañado de enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación, comenzaron a revisarla e intentaban sacar de allí a los presentes.

Después de forcejear un poco, lograron sacar a los hombres. Los nervios los carcomían. Hasta que salió el doctor. Gintoki y Sougo lo abordaron con preguntas al mismo tiempo, y si no fuera por Kondo y Shinpachi, quien acababa de llegar junto a su hermana y Otose , abrían herido al doctor.

Ya tranquilo, se dispuso a hablar.

–La paciente se encuentra estable. Solo se le subió un poco la presión.

Los suspiros de alivio inundó el pasillo

–Y debo de darles buenas noticias, la paciente mejoró notablemente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.

Los gritos de alegría comenzaron a oírse, acompañados de lágrimas y risas, suspiros y agradecimientos. Estaban todos felices y agradecidos.

En cualquier momento, Kagura despertaría.

* * *

En otro planeta, Abuto, el vice comandante del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame, estaba caminando por las calles de un planeta lejano. De pronto, paró en seco y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Sabia que te encontraría aquí, capitán idiota

Un joven en cuclillas, de cabellos color bermellón y ojos azules, tan profundos como los de Kagura, se giró para verlo.

–Que haces aquí Abuto? Creí haberte dejado a cargo mientras volvía, no es así?– Habló Kamui, el capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Harusame

–Vine a ver si encontraste algo

–De que hablas?

–Vamos capitán, en cuanto te informé sobre la salud de tu hermana, te fuiste de la nave, dejando una carta dirigida a mí donde dices que sales de viaje por no se cuantos días. Resultó que fueron mas de tres meses. Que es lo que tanto buscas?

Kamui le dirigió una sonrisa y habló

–Eso a ti no te importa. Ahora vete.–Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda – Tengo cosas que hacer.

–Me informaron que ella empeoró. Y al parecer, le dan poco tiempo de vida–Hablo sin inmutarse, viendo como su capitán seguía igual como hace un momento.

Kamui, aun dándole la espalda, siguió su camino, dejando un susurro en el aire.

 _No permitiré que ella muera de la misma manera._

•

•

•

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Se esperaban este cambio?**

 **Les gusto? Espero que si. Tengo que decirles que me quede sin internet, por eso se me complica actualizar. En cuanto a mi otro fic, tengo 3 capítulos en mi compu, así que trataré de subirlos en la casa de mi hermana.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza. Entiendan plis.**

 **No tengo mas que decir, ┐(** **￣ヮ￣** **)┌**

 **Esperen la próxima actualización, y tratare de no tardar.**

 **Nos vemos! (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**


End file.
